The More the Merrier
by allergi
Summary: Ranma X Inuyasha...Akane finds out about Kagome's 'normal' life on a weekend visit bringing the two worlds together, each with their own special 'magic! And now...Ch.8: R is for Pchan!
1. Chapter 1: Old Friends, New Friends

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Ranma ½ or Inuyasha! They are humbly borrowed from Rumiko Takahashi, to whom I'm eternally thankful. _

**The More the Merrier**  
A Ranma 1/2 and Inuyasha Crossover Fanfic

_

* * *

_  
**Chapter one: Old friends / New Friends.**

"…and you gotta bring a picture of your fiancé! I wanna see who this guy is! Anyhow can't wait to see you! Later! – Kagome…."

Akane smiled. _'Just one more day!'_ she thought. It had been a while since she saw Kagome. They've been writing letters for years, but never got around to visiting one another. Nermia had just been rather busy.

She watched as a rather large panda dangled a bag of crisps in front the young man it was sitting on. Suddenly the panda went flying into the air, but not before booting the laughing young man into the koi pond. Moments later, a VERY disgruntled red haired girl emerged muttering under her breath.

Akane sighed. Busy wasn't the word for her life at the moment.

The soaking wet girl sat down with a 'squish' on the front porch. "Hey Akane – whatcha' reading?"

"Oh, just a letter I got. It's from Kagome."

"Is that the friend you're going to see this weekend?"

"Yeah. It'll be great. I haven't seen her in years!" she exclaimed. Ranma looked sideways at his fiancée. She hadn't seen Akane this excited in a while.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Ranma asked as she shook the water from her legs.

"Well, she mentioned meeting a few of her frie -- RANMA! Ugh! Just go take a bath already!" Akane snapped. Ranma had removed her shirt to wring out, exposing a wet, see-though undershirt. Before Ranma could reply, a gnarled creature suddenly appeared beside her.

"HAPPOSAI! Get off me! Kiiyyyyaaaa!"

The old lecher was trying to hug a very unwilling Ranma. Akane got up in disgust and made her way upstairs to pack. She was really looking forward to getting away.

_ (Back in Feudal Japan) _

Kagome meanwhile had problems of her own. She and the gang had spent several days tracking a pair of snake demons, one of whom possessed a shard. It had been an unusually long day of hiking and the effort had taken its toll on her. They had managed to catch up to the pair and fought a lengthy battle, killing one of the demons. Unfortunately that one didn't have the shard. Sensing their fatigue, the remaining snake escaped into the forest. But by then, everyone (mostly) was too tired to go on and reluctantly they returned to the village.

Back in Kaede's hut, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were discussing their next move for the night. Kagome listened as she silently packed. Suddenly two golden eyes appeared right in front of her.

"Just what are you doing?"

"What does it look like Inuyasha?" Kagome wasn't in the mood to banter. His eyes watched her as she hurriedly stuffed another shirt into the bag.

The hanyou crossed his arms. "You can't go back yet! We're hot on the trail of another shard!"

Kagome sighed. She knew this wouldn't be easy to get out of. She looked at her friend Sango. The other girl smiled in understanding. She had seen this scene many times before.

"Inuyasha, she's got a friend visiting." Sango braced for the outburst.

"Friend!" he snarled.

"Yes, MY friend whom I invited to visit me!" Kagome closed the lid to her pack. "She's arriving this afternoon. Besides I've told you about this last week, AND this morning!"

"Feh." Inuyasha remembered. But he still wasn't very happy with it. Kagome looked haplessly at the fuming half-demon. She didn't have the energy to bother today. She turned to the others.

"I'm sorry to leave you guys." Kagome began.

"Nah – it's ok! Just have a good time!" said Miroku cheerfully, ignoring Inuyasha's growl.

"Yeah we'll be fine. You go ahead!" Sango added, "Don't worry. Things will calm down in a while." She arched her eyebrow in Inuyasha's direction. Kagome giggled.

"Have fun! Come back soon!" hugged Shippo. Inuyasha stomped off outside.

After one last wave, Kagome hefted her pack and began the short walk back to the well. She made her way up the path hoping not to run into the angry hanyou. Kagome groaned inwardly as she spied the brooding figure leaning against the well.

"When are you going to be back?"

"In a few days."

"How many days?"

She sighed. "Oh….at LEAST 3 days, possibly more!"

The hanyou frowned. "Why so long? We have a lot to do Kagome!"

"We ALWAYS have a lot to do!" She felt her hands clench. "If you're in a hurry why not go hunting without me!"

"Feh! We need your powers to find more shards!" Inuyasha stood before her, blocking her way.

The long the day had ebbed the last of her patience. "What powers!" she snapped "If that's all you want me for, then I'm sure YOU know some other priestess who can replace me!"

Inuyasha looked away, fists clenched. Kagome let out a slow breath to try to calm her temper. She regretted the outburst, but was too annoyed to apologize. An uncomfortable silence settled and for a moment, neither spoke.

After a while, Kagome stepped around the sulking hanyou and moved towards the well. "Look. I want to go home. I have a friend coming and I haven't seen her in years! I'm really looking forward to meeting her. Why can't you understand that?" Inuyasha remained with his back towards her.

Taking that as an answer, Kagome jumped into the well.

Inuyasha frowned and looked back at the well. He hated parting like this.

_'Maybe I'll just talk to her later…'_ he mused.

_ (At the train station) _

Akane reached up to grab her backpack. The train had arrived a little later than she expected but no matter. She was finally here! She made her way onto the busy platform and craned her neck for any sign of her friend.

"A…Akane?"

She turned around and found herself looking at the pretty girl walking towards her. She had beautiful long hair and was wearing a short skirt and a t-shirt – ideal for the summer day. Their eyes met and an Akane found herself beginning to run.

"Kagome?"

In an instant, both girls were squealing and hugging each other.

"Kagome it is SO good see you!" She held the other girl at arms length. To Akane's surprise, Kagome stood a few inches above Akane.

"You too Akane! Hey, what happened to the long hair? I though you were re-growing it!"

Akane laughed as they walked to the exit. "It's long story…" She began.

_(At the Higurashi House) _

After a peaceful dinner with Kagome's family (which Akane found quite refreshing) the girls sat in the temple garden, enjoying the sunset.

"…so then Ranma goes 'Get off creep!' and launches Happosai into orbit!"

"Wow Akane! Your life sounds pretty, uh, different to say the least!" The young priestess had sat listening to Akane's stories. Kagome was amazed that Akane lived with such extraordinary people.

"Well…it's never boring. I have to admit that!" smiled Akane.

"So this Ranma is your fiancée?"

"Uh...Yeah. Well, our dads arranged it for us. But I don't really want to marry that weirdo."

Kagome arched an eyebrow. "Weirdo! How! From what you written about him, he seems to help you out a lot."

"But then I'm not the only fiancée. I'm one of four."

Kagome gasped. "Four! I thought there was only the crazy Amazon and the psycho gymnast?"

Akane nodded. "No, there's 4 now, including me. The latest one showed up sometime ago, claiming that Ranma chose an okionamyi over her."

"Huh?"

Akane shook her head. "REALLY long story! Sorry, I guess it's been a while since I last wrote!"

"Ok…well, for starters, doesn't it bother you?"

The shorthaired girl tilted her head. "Uh…what do you mean?"

"I mean, Ranma's got 3 other girls after him. Doesn't that bother you?"

"HA! No way! That idiot can keep his harem!" she said heatedly. Kagome looked at Akane's face.

"Then you don't care about him?"

"Well...um, no. Ok ... well ... sometimes when he goes off to fight, I worry A LITTLE."

"Sure Akane."

Akane opened her mouth to spew a torrent of excuses, but closed it, seeing Kagome's knowing look. "Oh...I dunno. He just makes me so mad!" she finished lamely.

She turned to Kagome. "Anyhow what about you and this …uh…Inuyasha guy?"

Kagome looked towards the well. "He's, um, well, rather special."

"Really?" Akane looked at her friend. "From your last letter, you and him weren't together cuz some problems with his ex?"

"Well yeah. And, not really…well, it's really hard to explain…" Kagome twisted her hands together. '_Like the half-demon / 500 year time warp / shard / dead ex-girlfriend roaming the earth part.'_ she thought miserably

"That's okay Kagome. You don't have to tell me all the details. I know a little bit from the letters you've written." replied Akane, sensing her friend's discomfort. "As long as you're alright…"

"It's really hard y'know. His heart loves someone else but what do you do?"

Akane looked at her friend in awe. She found it hard to believe that Kagome would let herself be hurt this way.

"So he loves someone else! But you're still with him! ... Why?"

Kagome smiled sadly. "Cuz I'm stupid. Cuz I …" Her gaze fell back towards the well. "I want to be with him. It's not easy but…it's my choice."

Both girl sat in silence for a bit, watching the orange sky blaze before them.

"Anyhow…this is waaay to serious!" Kagome stood up and stretched. "Hey wanna snack? Mom's got some great chocolate lying around."

"Sure!"

"I'll be right back."

Kagome left Akane sitting on the temple steps as she walked towards the house. She had told her other friends about her problems with Inuyasha, though she wondered whether to tell Akane the rest of the details. _'Her life sounds about as crazy as mine…'_ she mused as she reached up for a block of chocolate.

Suddenly there was a loud scream.

"Kiiiyyyyaaaaa!"

'Oh no! AKANE!' Kagome raced back up to the temple.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading! This is the first fanfic I've finally managed to get the guts to post on the web. I'm a huge fan of both Ranma and Inuyasha, so I thought hey, why not bring them together! I know it's not a new crossover but I wanted to write my take on what would have happened. I'm new to fanfic writing so ANY suggestions to help me would be great! _


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Ranma ½ or Inuyasha! They are humbly borrowed from Rumiko Takahashi, to whom I'm eternally thankful._

_

* * *

_

**The More the Merrier  
**(A crossover fanfic by allergi)  
**Chapter 2: Introductions**

Kagome's heart was pounding. She turned the last corner and saw Akane backing away from the well.

"Watch out! There's something in the well!" Akane cried.

Kagome froze. _'No! NOOO! He wouldn't...'_

"A..are you sure Akane?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"There's something in there! I saw it's golden eyes!"

"Golden eyes!" Kagome groaned. _'That idiot! What's he doing here?'_ she thought angrily.

"Um...Akane, it's, uh, probably just a cat!"

A low growl echoed from the well. Both girls jumped.

"No way that's a cat!" Akane picked up a large brick.

"W ... Wait! WAIT! What are you doing!" cried Kagome. With a shout, Akane flung the brick down the well.

WHACK!

"OW!"

"Whoa! K...Kagome! Did you hear that!" she whispered fearfully.

Kagome tensed. "Um ... No."

"But there's - "

"No … No, I'm sure it's a cat!"

"But that thing SAID something! I sure of it!"

"Uh ... Why don't we go inside!" said Kagome cheerfully. She stepped in front of Akane and firmly pushed her towards the house. But the young martial artist kept her eyes glued to the well.

"W..wait! There's still..." Akane's voice faded. Kagome turned around and saw a clawed hand gripping the edge of the well.

"Look out!" In a flash, Akane lunged forward and threw a large mallet down the well.

"Akane! NO!"

SMACK!

"OW! Damn it!"

"(gasp) Inuyasha!"

Akane looked sharply at Kagome, then back at the well. "W...what did you say!" she stammered.

"Umm..." Kagome bit her lip, thinking desperately for an excuse. _'What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?_'

Loud muttering could be heard from the well. She watched in horror as Akane reached for another mallet. She quickly put a restraining hand on Akane's arm. The other girl threw her a puzzled look. Kagome smiled apologetically.

_'Oh well, there's no way out of this now!' _Heaving a big sigh, the raven-haired girl turned towards the well.

"Look ... Just come out of there!" she called out. The muttering abruptly stopped. Silence filled the small garden and for a moment, Akane wondered if it really was a cat. Then she heard a slight cough. Akane tightened her grip on the mallet.

Finally a low voice spoke. "Are you sure?"

Akane gasped.

"Well there's no hiding now is there?" said Kagome wearily.

More grumbling could be heard. And then silence. Slowly a pair of clawed hands reached up and gripped the edge of the well. A silver head emerged followed by a rustle of red cloth. Finally, he stood, glaring down at the girls with two gleaming amber eyes.

Akane blinked. She couldn't believe it. The mallet dropped from her nervous hands. "You...you mean...THAT is Inuyasha!"

Kagome nodded. "Uh…Akane...um, I can explain…" she began.

"Explain what, wench!" he snarled.

"What the hell do you think!" she snapped back. "And just WHAT are you doing here?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms impatiently. "I came…to check on you."

"To check on me! I said I'd be back in a few days!" The hanyou kept his eyes on the ground. "Honestly Inuyasha, can't you see I have company?"

"Well I didn't expect her to be by the well, DID I?" he retorted.

"You shouldn't have come! You KNEW my friend was coming!"

"YOU didn't tell me what time she'd arrive!"

"WHAT! Why should I've told you!"

"So then I wouldn't have surprised her!"

Kagome wanted to tear her hair out. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Um …Kagome?"

They both turned towards the Akane, who was looking utterly confused.

"What's going on?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who shrugged nonchalantly. The young priestess took a deep breath "THIS is Inuyasha. He's...He's a half - demon from Feudal Japan."

Akane's eyes grew wider.

"Wha - !."

"Yeah…I know ... I know this looks crazy, but it's true." said Kagome.

"Feh."

Akane stared at Inuyasha. She had never seen anyone like him before. With silver hair and a blood red kimono, he looked menacing despite his indifferent expression. His eyes blazed, betraying the inner rage that seemed barely in check. Akane shivered despite herself.

"So, you're a half- demon … and you live in the well?" Akane carefully began.

Inuyasha snorted. "Feh. I don't live in the well!"

Though nervous, Akane continued. "So, you hide in the well?"

"I wasn't hiding!" he snarled.

"Yes you were!" retorted Kagome.

Inuyasha's anger flared. "Well I had to! I could smell her since she was standing near the well!"

"Well you failed to actually do any hiding!"

"Hey! I wasn't expecting anyone to be looking INTO the well when I arrived!"

"AHEM!"

Both jumped at Akane's voice. She moved to stand closer to the hanyou.

"I'm Tendo Akane. I'm a friend of Kagome's." She looked directly at hanyou. "Umm ... Look, sorry about what happened back there!"

Inuyasha froze in surprise. He wasn't expecting this.

Neither was Kagome. "A..Akane!"

"I've seen weirder." she said simply. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"Weird! Feh. What do you know!" he snorted, recovering from his initial shock.

"A hell of a lot and more!" she shot back. Akane opened her mouth for another reply when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He's … like this." said Kagome.

Inuyasha bristled. "Like what?"

Ignoring him, she continued. "Well, since we've come this far, would you like to know the rest of the story?"

"There's more?"

Kagome nodded. "Yep. How about I show you?"

"What! No way!" he growled.

She glanced at the hanyou. "It'll be fine! Besides, we could use the help."

Inuyasha looked up and down at Akane. "Feh. She's a mortal, so what?"

Akane was indignant. "Excuse me!"

"Look, just don't mind him! He's always like this."

"Like what!" he demanded.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Akane – let's go get our stuff! And Inuyasha - don't move!"

"Hurry up then." he growled.

She stomped after Kagome. '_He's as bad as Ranma!'_

A few minutes later they returned with heavy packs on their backs.

"What are we doing?" asked Akane as they approached the well.

"You'll see."

Inuyasha impatiently watched the two girls. He didn't like the idea of taking this strange mortal girl back though the well. The hanyou gave a low growl. "Kagome it's not a holiday y'know."

The other nodded. "I know! But she the only one of my friends who's had any formal training. She can fight."

Inuyasha looked doubtfully at Akane. "Even if she can, she'll be jelly if she tried to take on demon!"

"You don't know that!" replied the martial artist.

"Feh. You're a weak mortal! You'd be killed easily!"

"I'm not as weak as you think!"

"Yes you are! Even your training won't save you from what's ahead!"

"How dare you!" Furious, Akane rose to her full height. "I have faced demons, spirits, murdering wannabe fiancées, hoards of stupid love-sick boys and a 500 year old lecher ALL IN ONE DAY." Akane levelled her gaze. "I don't know what's going on or where we're going. But I'll tell you one thing - I'm no stranger to life or death situations. So don't you think for a minute that I can't put up a fight."

The hanyou raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. '_Hmm. She's got more guts than I gave her credit for.'_

"Fine! You're on your own!" He turned and jumped into the well.

The young martial artist stared angrily after the hanyou. She had never felt so insulted. Akane felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Akane ... I'm sorry. Inuyasha is -"

"Obnoxious, unbelievably rude ... "

Kagome smiled awkwardly. "Yeah that too ... but he's got good reason to be cautious. He's saved my life, and the lives of others, countless times before."

The anger Akane felt vanished when she saw her friend's concern. "It's that dangerous then?"

"It is." Kagome replied.

Akane looked at the well, then back to the young priestess. "Like I told Inuyasha," she began, "I'm no stranger to life or death situations. If you need my help Kagome, I'll go."

Kagome saw the look of resolve in her friend. She smiled gratefully. "Nothing really surprises you, does it?"

"Not where I come from."

"What you told Inuyasha ... has all that really happened to you?" Kagome asked.

The short haired beauty sighed. "More often than I'd like."

"Wow ... So, your fiancé is the least of you problems?"

"No, he's actually the root of everything." Akane replied wryly.

'_Who is this Ranma?'_ Kagome wondered. "Y'know, you could have written in a little more detail ..." she began.

Akane laughed lightly. "I know … But sometimes it's just too much to explain...kinda like this." She pointed to the well. Kagome nodded in agreement. Both girls smiled knowingly at each other, and a new understanding was formed. Each had finally found someone they could relate to.

"Well, shall we?" the priestess hefted her pack. Akane warily eyed the well.

Kagome smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, it'll all make sense."

Akane hesitantly sat on the edge of the well and looked into the deep hole beneath her. She looked back at Kagome, who nodded. Taking a deep breath, Akane jumped.

She fell, expecting the bottom, but instead felt like she'd been flipped upside-down. Before she could panic, her feet landed solidly on a dirt floor.

"Well hurry up!" called a voice from above.

"We're coming!" yelled Kagome, who had just landed. She took hold of the long vines growing along the sides and began climbing. Akane nervously followed.

She emerged and gasped in surprise. Gone was the garden and the stone steps they sat on. Instead Akane found herself in the middle of a small grassy clearing. There was no sound of traffic in the distance, no temple bells, no voices. Only the rustle of the trees greeted her ears. The sky was the same deep orange as before, but somehow it seemed ... older.

Kagome watched her friend look slowly around her. She smiled slightly, remembering her own confusion when she first fell down the well. Inuyasha stood a ways, curiously watching the girls from the corner of his eye.

"Kagome...where? ...What..."

"Akane, see that tree." Kagome pointed to the huge tree beside the well. The young martial artist glanced at the tree, and then looked again. "That's the same tree in MY time." Akane's expression changed as the truth dawned on her.

"See Akane," said the raven-haired girl. "This well is a gateway between the past and the present...so, right now, we're 500 years in the past."

Akane stared hard at Kagome, her mind reeling. '_500 years in the past! Impossible!'_ she thought, looking back around her. Her eyes settled on the hanyou, who was watching her with a smirk. _'Or is it?' _Akane returned his gaze. She wasn't all that surprised at the sight of Inuyasha, after all, she had her share of bizarre sights back at home.

The hanyou watched as Akane expression relaxed. Inuyasha wondered was this strange girl was thinking about.

Kagome, however, grew nervous at Akane's silence. "Uh...Are you … " she began gently.

The shorthaired girl smiled. "Kagome...why didn't you tell me?"

"Eh!"

"I mean this is amazing! And ...And you never told me!" exclaimed Akane.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. "WHAT! Tell you! … How could I? I mean, even if I did, would you have believed me!"

"Y'know … I probably would of!"

Kagome gave her friend an odd look. Seeing her expression, Akane laughed, making the other girl relax. "It's strange Kagome, but everything you've told me ... and the things that have happened … it all makes sense."

"Really?"

"Really! It does … Well, where I live, you get used to the impossible."

Kagome eyes widened in amazement. "Eh!"

"C'mon it's getting dark." muttered the hanyou. The sky had turned from orange to a dark red. He wanted to get out of the woods, despite his curiosity to hear more.

"We're heading to the nearby village. You can meet the rest there." said Kagome.

"There's more…of him?" asked Akane, eyeing Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled. "Well no. Ok, just one other. And a few mortals."

Akane nodded. With that, trio walked towards the village.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to all those who sent a review - it is really, REALLY appreciated. I know it's not a new crossover and that there are loads of similar stories posted. I guess I wanted to write my version of 'what if'. It's been quite the challenge conveying Akane's character when she's thrown into the world of Inuyasha, so, she may seem a bit OC. Just remember, Ranma's not around ...  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome's World

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Ranma ½ or Inuyasha! They are humbly borrowed from Rumiko Takahashi, to whom I'm eternally thankful._

_

* * *

_

**The More the Merrier**  
**(A crossover fanfic by _allergi_)**  
**Chapter 3: Kagome's World  
**

Akane walked silently beside Kagome, trying to look at everything all at once. The truth of being back in time became quite clear to her as they approached the village. Small bamboo houses were built on either side of the dirt road. Some had small yards that were fenced off for livestock. Most had small vegetable gardens. The sounds of village life - crackling fires, chickens and pigs, a horse in the distance, the shuffle of sandals on the dirt – all reinforced the time difference in Akane's mind.

Many of the villagers stopped to wave at Kagome, only then to stare at Akane. She stared back amazed at the traditional clothing they wore. She suddenly grew uncomfortably aware of her own appearance, in her shorts, her t-shirt, her shoes. She was relieved when they stopped to enter a small house.

Inside Akane saw four figures seated around the fire. A very old priestess with an eye patch was tending the hearth. A girl dressed in black armour sat a little ways from a young monk, who had his hands tied in front of him. Lastly a small bundle of light orange fur bounded up to them in the entrance…

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo cried, hugging the raven-haired girl.

"Hey Kagome! What gives?" Sango then spotted the young girl behind Kagome. She looked at Kagome in surprise.

"What's going on?" asked the young monk.

Akane stood shyly in the doorway, not knowing what to say.

"Everyone, this is my good friend Akane!" Kagome motioned her to take a seat by the fire.

"Akane, this is Lady Kaede" nodding to the old woman. "She's the priestess who leads this village."

"That's Sango. And this priest is Lord Miroku." Pointing at each in turn. "Don't mind him. He has to be tied up every now and then."

"It's not fair!" he pouted.

"Well if you behaved yourself a little better!" replied Sango heatedly.

Kagome shook her head. "He did it again?"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Pervert! You grabbed both of them this time!"

Akane shifted, puzzled at the conversation. Kagome leaned towards Akane. "He really likes women." she whispered. Behind them, Inuyasha snickered into this sleeve. Miroku, however, turned a dark red.

"Uh ... It's nice to meet all of you." said Akane.

"And I'm Shippo." Piped the creature on Kagome's lap.

Akane stared at his twitching tail. "Are you like Inuyasha?"

She heard a loud snort from behind her. Shippo giggled. "No, I'm a full fox demon! Inuyasha's a half-dog demon."

Akane nodded, looking back and forth between the little kisune, who was sticking his tongue out and the hanyou who glared back at him.

"Kagome, why are you back so soon? I though you were going away for a few days?" asked Kaede.

"I would have stayed in my time if a certain SOMEONE didn't climb out of the well" said Kagome heatedly.

"Feh. What were you doing watching the well?" he shot back.

"We were watching the sunset! I wasn't expecting anything to come from the well, much less Akane!" Kagome explained. "Anyhow, after seeing HIM I figured the best way to explain everything is to bring her here."

With that, all eyes turned to Akane, who was sitting calmly. She smiled. "It's okay. Really, I'm not that surprised - well maybe a little."

"Really!" asked Shippo.

"Well, you and Inuyasha aren't the first demons I've met."

They all gasped. "Whaaaaaat!"

"You never told me that!" cried Kagome.

"Well … What was I suppose to say! " she shrugged sheepishly. "Anyhow, we have demons where I'm from. They're a little different I suppose."

"Wow!" exclaimed Miroku.

"Do they have Shikon shards?" asked Sango.

"Huh?"

"Do any of them use this?" Kagome pulled a small silk pouch hanging from her neck. She reached inside and plucked out a tiny glass-like sliver. It glittered in the firelight.

Akane shook her head. "N … No! I've never seen anything like it."

"Ah! Just as well." replied Sango. Akane noticed a mixture of relief and disappointment cross Kagome's face.

"But you still have demons where you're from?" asked Miroku.

Akane nodded. "Yeah. Though the ones I've encountered come hunting for Ranma, or me. But's that's usually because of him."

"Who's Ranma?" asked Shippo.

"My…uh…fiancé."

Shippo exchanged blank looks with Miroku and Sango. "Fee-ah-see?"

"It's like her betrothed" answered Kagome.

Akane felt her face grow hot. "Um … It's another long story" she muttered, seeing the round of shocked faces. "Uh… anyhow, what about these shards? They sound important."

"Very." replied Kagome. "It's another long story …"

Akane awoke early the next morning, staring in confusion at the unfamiliar wooden roof. She turned her head and caught sight of Kagome's sleeping form. Curled up next to the girl was a mass of orange hair. Small ears twitched and a little bushy tail flickered gently. She was suddenly wide-awake, remembering all that had happened the night before.

She looked at the other silent figures, still slumbering in the early morning. Another girl lay curled up in a heavy woollen blanket. A massive boomerang leaned against the wall behind her. A young man wrapped in a large cloak snored lightly, clutching a wooden staff as he slept. Akane saw a small shadow approach the doorway and a little cat with two tails silently padded inside.

Akane smiled to herself. "Well, living with Ranma, nothing is impossible."

'_Ranma!'_ She softly sighed. She wondered what the pigtailed young man was doing.

'_Probably up to no good.'_ she thought, then quickly added,_ 'No! That wasn't fair, Akane!'_ Visions of Phoenix Mountain surfaced bringing an ache in her heart as she remembered that day.

_"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" _

_She saw a blinding stream of light that charged towards Saffron, engulfing the young prince in it's fury. He shrieked once and fell towards the earth.  
_

_'Ranma! You did it!' A wave of relief washed over her ... and she smiled. _

_Then she heard his voice call out from the wind. _

"Akane! Hold on!"

_Warm hands reached out and gently held her. She felt her body relax. 'Ranma's here! Everything's okay!' _

"Keep you're eyes open!"

_ 'Ranma...I want ...' _

"No! NO! Don't leave me!"

_She suddenly felt weightless. ' ...to be...' _

"Please! Not like this!"

_She closed her eyes. '...with you...' _

"Akane!"

_'...forever.' _

"AKANE!"

The young girl stared hard at the ceiling, blinking away the tears. She turned and noticed Kirara watching her intently. She looked again at the two tails that twitched

"Hey hello! Good morning Akane!"

"Oh! Sorry! Uh ...Good morning!"

Kagome lazily stretched. "You still asleep? I've called your name a few time already!"

"Really? Well, yeah, I'm not much of a morning person." she mumbled.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Alright. Not the best I've had."

"Ah, you get used to the floor!" yawned Kagome. The young priestess shook the little kitsune. "Shippo! Up you go!"

"Mmm." he groaned and burrowed further into the blankets.

"Good morning!" called Kaede. She entered the hut carrying a bag of steamed buns.

" Mmm! That's smells great Lady Kaede!" yawned Miroku, who sat rubbing his eyes. Beside him Sango slowly combed her hair. Only Inuyasha stayed lying down.

"You'll need to eat these quickly I'm afraid. There's been a reports of a pair of demons attacking the nearby village a few hours ago."

"What! Damn! They may have already left!" exclaimed Sango.

"Well hurry up then!" Inuyasha jumped up and snatched a bun from the bag. The rest rose and quickly packed.

_(Later that morning)_

Akane looked down an gulped. The world beneath her rushed past her in a blur of colours. She held on to Kirara more tightly.

"Don't worry! She won't let you fall!" shouted Sango from behind. "Just don't look down!"

'Right. That's easy for you!' she thought grimly. But the journey wasn't the only thing that troubled Akane. She felt very uncertain about the battle that lay ahead.

"Look, over there! The trees!" pointed Miroku. Near the village, they saw the surrounding trees violently shaking. As they approached they saw a flash of yellow dart in and out of the forest.

"Damn them! They're using the trees as cover!" yelled Sango. "Kirara quickly!" The cat took a steep dive.

"KIYAAA!" screamed Akane. They hurled faster towards the trees. Suddenly a flash of silver and red appeared ahead of them.

"DIE!" Inuyasha brought down the Tetsusaiga on the slithering yellow body, severing it in two. The snake demon howled in fury.

"Take this!" yelled Sango and unleashed the Hiraikotsu. It sliced though the trees, revealing the second demon.

"Now we have both of you!" snarled Inuyasha. As Kirara landed, Akane gazed in horror at the sight before her. Two gigantic yellow snakes towered above them, one thrashing in pain, it's red eyes burning with hate. The other had a woman's face that bared four bloody fangs from a huge gaping jaw.

" I see it! In the back of her throat!" cried Kagome as she notched an arrow.

Akane forced her eyes to look back into the grotesque face. A small glimmer appeared from it's black throat.

"Is that what you're looking for?" asked Akane.

Sango nodded, hefting her boomerang for another strike. "We need to get it before the demon escapes."

"Don't let it cut you Lady Akane!" said Miroku as he stood grimly beside Sango. "It's poison is lethal."

The martial artist looked at her companions standing ready for another attack. Seeing thier courage, she grit her teeth and fought down her fear.

Kagome glanced over at her friend. "Be careful! The jewel shard makes that demon more powerful."

Akane took a deep breath to steady herself. "Right. Let's do this."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's been a while but I finally got Ch. 3 up (I've moved and had to get the internet hooked up - again!) Now this was a really difficult chapter to end. I was trying to sort out Akane's introduction to the feudal era, where to introduce Ranma and the bigger story plot that involves everyone! The pieces are falling into place (hopefully right side up) so please, read on ... _  



	4. Chapter 4: Along Came Ranma

_Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything of Ranma or Inuyasha. Both are creations of Rumiko Takahashi._

_THANK YOU to all who've review my ramblings. Really, it's great to get feed back! BTW several of you have wondered about Ranma...well, hopefully this next chapter will answer that!  
_

* * *

**The More the Merrier _(A Crossover Fanfic by allergi) _  
Chapter 4: Along Came Ranma  
**

Back at the Tendo household, things carried on a usual. Kasumi was taking down the dry laundry as Soun and a large panda played a lazy game of shogi. Ranma sat with his legs dangling over the side of the porch, watching the grey clouds drift slowly by.

"Hey Kasumi, when's Akane coming back?" he asked mildly. Soun and the panda looked sharply each other. Suddenly, they were on him, patting him heartily on the back.

"That's it! You miss you're fiancée! Oh Saotome, this is wonderful!"

The panda held up a sign _'Good for you Ranma!'_

The young man quickly stood. "Shut up, both of you!"

Kasumi stifled a small giggle. "She said she'd be back this afternoon."

However dinner came and went, the sun had set and there was no sign of the shorthaired girl.

"A..Akaneeeee! What happened to you?" Soun blubbered into the panda's shoulder.

Nabiki shook her head. "Relax Dad! She's probably having too much fun at Kagome's house. She'll be back tomorrow morning."

Ranma sat on the roof, looking at the starless sky. He couldn't sleep. It had been a relatively quiet three days at the house since Akane left. Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi tried to visit while Akane was away but somehow, by sheer coincidence, he happened to be out of the house when they came. Even Happosai was no where to be seen.

'_Someone upstairs must like me_.' he thought. He liked the peace, but somehow, deep down, he felt a little empty.

'_Bah!__I don't need her here. Besides it's much quieter without that tomboy bugging me._' he thought to himself.

He looked back up at the sky. "She's probably having a great time. Doesn't need me around." he muttered.

He sighed. "It's not like I _really_ miss her."

He crossed his arms. _"_Anyhow she'll be back tomorrow. So I don't need to worry. Cuz she'll be here, soon."

He sighed again. "I'm an idiot." he thought out loud.

"So the truth comes out!" sneered a voice from behind. In an instant, Ranma was on his feet. He whirled around and was face to face with Ryoga.

_'Man, I musta been waaay out of it! Didn't even sense him!'_ he thought. Clearly annoyed, Ranma plunked himself back on the roof. "Shut up P-Chan." he said. "Anyhow wha'dya want?"

"I'm looking for Akane."

"Surprise, surprise."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're always looking for Akane."

"So? You got a problem with it Ranma?" asked Ryoga, dropping into a battle stance.

But the young man just rolled his eyes and resumed watching at the dark sky. "You're a little early." he said stiffly, "She'll be back tomorrow."

Ryoga looked curiously his rival. _'What's with him? He usually isn't so ...Ah, it's Akane..._' he thought, crossing his arms.

"You're still here?" asked Ranma coolly.

The wanderer stood defiantly. "So, where is she?"

Ranma frowned. He was growing impatient. "Off visiting a friend. Why?"

"Oh. Then why are you so worried?"

"Who said I was!"

"You did."

"Did not!"

"So why aren't you in bed? Why are you sitting up here whining about how much you miss –" Ryoga just managed to dodge Ranma's angry kick.

"You're dead pig-boy!" Ranma lunged forward.

Ryoga leapt out of the way. "What are you so mad about?"

"Shut it!"

"Is it cuz you admit to missing Akane?"

"Shut up!"

"Or that you haven't told her anything - even after what happened on that mountain!"

Ranma had heard enough. "DIE Ryoga!" With lightning speed, the pig tailed martial artist aimed for his head.

But Ryoga, again, avoided his wild kick. "C'mon Ranma! Why haven't you said anything?"

"It's none of your business!"

"It is when it comes to Akane!"

"Then why don't you tell her your own feelings, P-Chan?"

"Because I already have someone else!"

Ranma paused, eyeing his rival warily. "Then why are you here chasing after Akane?"

"Because I need to know … I wanted to see her one last time to make sure." answered the wanderer. Ranma stared at Ryoga in surprise.

"Look Ranma," he began, "I still have feelings for Akane … but then I met Akari -"

"Oh, so you tossed Akane aside."

"It's not like that!" Ryoga snapped.

"So you're two timing her!"

"That's rich coming from you!"

"Watch it!" Ranma cracked his knuckles ominously.

"Lo-o-k," said Ryoga slowly, visibly trying to calm himself , "How could I cheat on Akane if she doesn't love me?"

Ranma froze, the unspoken answer hanging in the air between them. Ryoga glared at Ranma, willing him to respond. The pig tailed young man looked away, not wanting to reply.

Ryoga paused to collect his thoughts. "Mount Phoenix changed a lot of things, Ranma ... for all of us." He clenched his fists, remembering. "What happened on that mountain, and... what COULD have happened..." His voice trailed off.

Ranma felt his heart race. He knew what Ryoga was implying. "Y...yeah."

Several minutes passed in silence, each fighter lost in thier own thoughts. After a while, Ryoga turned to leave. "You've been given a second chance Ranma." He looked back. "Don't waste it." Ryoga jumped into the darkness and left Ranma alone on the roof.

The next morning, Akane hadn't returned and Soun began to panic. "Ranma it's up to you now. You MUST bring Akane back!"

"Aww man! Why am I always the one sent?"

"Cuz you're the one who misses her the most Ranma!" said Nabiki slyly, ignoring the torrent of protests that followed. Seeing that he wasn't going to get out of this, Ranma trudged upstairs to pack. Silently, a small shadow followed after him.

Next he knew Ranma was standing in front of the Higurashi front door. "Stupid Akane." he muttered for the umpteenth time. "Why can't she come home when she's suppose to?" he thought as he pressed the doorbell. After a moment, a little boy opened the door. He stared up at Ranma curiously.

"Uh … Hello!"

"Um…Hi. I'm Ranma Saotome. I'm looking for Akane?"

"Oh yeah! Well, she's not back yet from …uh…." The little boy shifted his feet.

"Sota! Who's there?" called a voice from within.

"Um..It's someone looking for Akane, mom!"

A shorthaired woman soon appeared. "Hi, can I help you?"

"My name's Ranma …I'm looking –"

"Oh yes!" The woman clapped her hands together. "YOU'RE Ranma! I'm Kagome's mom, and this is Sota. Why don't you come in?"

Ranma was soon seated at the table of a very cosy house. His stomach growled as he smelled the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. To his relief, Mrs. Higurashi appeared with tea and buns.

"It's really nice to finally meet you! Akane's told us a lot about you!"

Ranma gulped. "Uh…really?"

"She says you're quite the martial artist!"

Hearing that, Ranma sat up a little straighter. "Really!"

"And that you two are fiances!"

Ranma nearly choked on his bun. " (cough)…Really!" He felt his face go bright red.

_'Aww ... poor kid!' _She smiled and poured him a cup of tea. "I'm sorry Ranma for making you come so far! We've been away for two days and haven't been able to call!"

"Uh…it's alright. Akane's dad was a little worried so he sent me to make sure everything's okay."

"Everything's fine. The girls went out on a…camping trip. They should be back shortly. In the meantime, why don't you stay for dinner?"

Ranma smiled gratefully as he reached for another bun. "Yeah thanks!"

"Sota why don't you show our guest the temple? Dinner will be ready in a bit." Sota nodded. Ranma grabbed his backpack, and he and Sota walked out towards the shrine.

The courtyard, however, was full of tourists and worshippers when they arrived.

"Uh oh. Looks busy! Ranma, do you mind hanging on a sec while I check on my Grandpa?" Without waiting for an answer, Sota dashed off into the crowded store.

Ranma, being left alone, decided to explore the shrine on his own. He wandered in an out of the various rooms. It was a small temple, tidy and well kept. He eventually found the back of the temple, where it was relatively quiet. From the shaded porch he saw a huge gnarled tree. He passed beneath its shady branches and peered inside the small building that stood next to it.

"Oh, it's just a well." he murmured. He eased his backpack onto the floor and turned to plant himself beside the open doorway. The air was hot and still and Ranma felt edgy. He hated waiting, even if it was for food.

'_Akane! Where are –' _His thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Whew! I'm hungry!"

Ranma froze. _'It's coming from the well!_' he thought uneasily. He lifted his bag on his back and peeked around the doorframe. A girl with long hair climbed wearily out of the well followed by another familiar short-haired girl ...

Ranma couldn't believe his eyes.

"Akane!"

"...R ... Ranma!"

All three stood staring at each other in shock.

"W…Wh..What are you doing here?" Akane stammered.

"You're dad sent me since you didn't call or come home!" he replied. "What are YOU doing?"

Akane looked at Kagome, who was frantically trying to think of an explanation.

"Um…nothing really. Just ….uh…hanging out."

"Really? IN there?" he asked warily. Ranma had now stepped inside.

"Y…Yeah. We … lost something." Akane looked at Kagome with wide eyes.

"That's right!" said Kagome, catching the hint, "But we found it! So let's go to my house."

"Great idea!" agreed Akane. Both girls nervously laughed.

But the martial artist wasn't convinced. . "C'mon Akane! Do you think I'm that stupid?" He jumped down beside the girls and peered into the well.

"NO!" cried Akane. She grabbed his arm. "It's …dirty."

"Y..Yes! Dirty!" Kagome grabbed his other arm.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he demanded, trying to free himself. Ranma looked at the well, then, to his surprise, caught a flash of movement.

"WATCH OUT!" Ranma cried as he pushed the two girls away. They screamed and landed in a heap. Looking up, Kagome saw a blur of silver and red …

"Wha- WAIT!"

Too late. Ranma lunged, delivering a series of kicks to a surprised hanyou, who just managed to leap out of the way. Recovering quickly, Inuyasha charged, claws gleaming.

"Ranma don't –"

"Akane get out of here!" He leapt back, placing himself in front of the two girls.

"Feh. You wanna DIE mortal?" spat Inuyasha as he leap in the air.

Ranma jumped to meet him. "C'mon 'n' get me!"

"SIT!" / WHACK!

Both hanyou and martial artist crashed into the ground with a THUD. One was face first in the dirt, the other with a mallet on his head.

"What the hell was that about?" they screamed.

"Honestly Ranma! You can't come barging in here attacking everything you see."

"Um, HELLO! I was tryin' to save your life!"

"From what?"

Ranma looked incredulous. "From this dog-boy thing that came after you!"

"Who are you calling dog-boy?" roared Inuyasha.

"Who else, stupid?"

"You're gonna PAY pig-breath!"

Ranma bristled. "P...P..PIG BREATH!"

"Ranma! NO!" Akane charged forward.

Ranma lunged towards the hanyou, but Inuyasha was faster. He knocked the martial artist straight in the stomach. Ranma flew backwards and into Akane. Thier combined momentum caused the pair to soar through the air ...

... and straight down the well.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha dived in after them.

"No! Stop!" cried Kagome, and jumped in.

The garden was empty when Sota arrived. "Hmmm…I thought I heard Ranma…" he muttered and turned back towards the house.

* * *

_A/N__: Whew! Finally sorted that chapter out! I know this was full of angst and serious stuff, making Ranma rather OC. Time wise, this story takes place a few months after the end of the Ranma manga and sometime before meeting Muso in the Inuyasha world, so as not to complicate this story with the showdown with Naraku. I plan to lighten the story so don't worry, the madness is coming ...  
_


	5. Chapter 5: The Dinner Guests

_Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Ranma or Inuyasha. All are Rumiko Takahashi's creations._

_  
A/N: HUGE thanks to herosnlegends for taking the time to read over my ramblings!

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: The Dinner Guests**

The blow took the air from his lungs. The next instant he slammed into something ... no, someone! A quick glance revealed Akane and him were headed down the well. Without thinking, Ranma placed his arms protectively around her and braced himself for the landing.

They fell ... and kept falling! A great rush of cold air passed through them...or they though it...Ranma couldn't tell. Gravity pulled his senses into focus. Instinctively he turned his body towards the earth, and to his astonishment; they landed softly on their feet.

"Ugh!"

"A...Akane are you hurt?" he looked down anxiously.

"Ugh...that always makes my stomach turn..." she mumbled, covering her mouth. She felt dizzy from the journey. _'I bet Kagome never gets sick when she goes...wait...' _She gasped. "Ranma! We gotta get out of here!"

The young man snapped back to reality. In one mighty leap, they shot out of the well just as he heard a faint growl from behind. The growl turned into a roar as the pair cleared the entrance. Ranma and Akane landed a short distance and waited nervously. Soon Inuyasha appeared climbing swiftly over the edge. Blue grey met gold and once again, the tension rose.

He stepped forward, his claws flashing wickedly in the bright sun.

"Nobody calls me dog-boy."

Ranma stepped lightly in front of Akane.

'_Oh no! Kagome where are you!'_ She grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him. "Ranma wait! You can't fight him!"

"Stay back!"

"No, you don't understand –"

He wretched his arm away. "Akane! Get outta here!"

"Inuyasha! Please!" she looked desperately at the hanyou. Inuyasha's snarl faultered and he stopped, trying to collect himself.

"Aw...the hell with it." He snorted once then shoved his arms into this sleeves. But his gaze never left the pig-tailed fighter.

Ranma, however stared open mouthed. "Inu – WHAT! Akane ... do you know this ... thing?"

"I. am. not. a...THING!" sputtered the hanyou.

"Whatever, this ... dog?" he asked Akane again.

"D...D...DOG!"

"Now you've done it!" cried Akane, backing away. The hanyou raised his arm to strike, but the blow never came. A loud voice suddenly echoed from the well.

"Sit! Sit! Sit!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"Owwww ...grrrrrrrr... Dammit Kagome!" The hanyou furiously peeled his face off the ground.

"Just stop it Inuyasha!" The voice paused. A moment later Kagome appeared at the lip of the well. "Listen, you can't kill him!" she cried.

He angrily spat out the a chunk of mud. "Ugh...shit ... What the hell's wrong with you, wench!" he roared.

"Idiot! Can't you see? That's Ranma!"

"Who cares?" he shouted. "That bastard came at me first!"

"Inuyasha! He is Akane's fiance!"

The snarling stopped. "Fee-yaan-see..."

"Her mate, idiot! Her mate!"

Inuyasha looked thunderstruck. It was his turn to stare open mouthed at the pair. "THIS _swine_ is your mate!" the hanyou asked in disbelief.

The young man immediately tensed. "What did you call me?"

"Ranma! Shut up!" yelled Akane, placed a restraining arm on his chest. She looked at the hanyou. "Yes Inuyasha." she sighed, "He's with me."

"Gee, thanks!" muttered the young man.

"And YOU, you idiot!" She turned to face Ranma, "Barging in and starting a fight! Don't you know who this is?"

That ended the last of his patience. "Um...NO! I haven't a clue who or what he is!" he said, exasperated. "One minute I'm sitting in a temple, then the next minute you two are climbing out of a well, then Inu-whatever appears, then I fall down and end up in some damn field in who knows where! I HAVE NO IDEA!"

He flung his backpack down in frustration. Inuyasha snickered loudly, causing Ranma to ball his fists back up.

"Okay! OKAY! Calm down – everyone!" begged Kagome, now desperate to avoid another fight. She drew a deep breath and looked at Akane and Inuyasha. "Just cool it...Look, we're going to have to start from the beginning ... again!"

The hanyou groaned. "You don't mean..."

Akane smiled ruefully. "Well, it worked for me!"

"Kagome you are NOT serious about this guy coming along?" he demanded.

"Why not? He's shown he's capable!" Kagome retorted.

"I am not working with HIM!" stated Inuyasha heatedly.

"Well I ain't exactly begging!" snapped Ranma.

Kagome raised a hand to her tired forehead. "We have to let him know! Besides, he's already here."

"Then send him back!"

"Stupid! We can't just do that! How are we suppose to explain this?" She threw her arms in the air. "Or _you_ for that matter!"

"Look! Ranma can help!" added Akane, "There aren't many people that can fight like him. Believe me I know!"

Ranma stood stunned at Akane's words. _'Did she just say that?_' He looked at her in wonder. She caught his eye and smiled shyly.

'_She did! She did say it!_'

But the irritated hanyou crossed his arms. "Feh. Another mortal fighter. Big fuckin' deal."

"Is that so?" replied Ranma coldly, shaking with indignation. He focused his energy inward. A second later he was engulfed in a blazing blue battle aura.

Kagome cried out. _'WHOA! What is this?'_ she thought.

Shocked, Inuyasha took a step backward. _'What the hell -' _He had never seen such a battle aura on a mortal - ever.

_'THIS guy's got that kinda power!'_ The hanyou quickly recovered his senses and carefully surveyed the young man. '_I hate to admit it ...I mean, REALLY hate to admit it...but he may come in handy.'_

Ranma grinned in satisfaction. "Just another mortal, huh?"

Inuyasha glared back. _'But he's still a bastard.' _He turned to face Kagome.

"Feh. Whatever! Just make sure he stays the hell outta my way." he snarled.

Both girls now sighed with relief. Akane watched Ranma's aura fade with a small sense of foreboding._ 'Well that's settled...for now.'_

However Kagome broke out into a huge grin. "Ok, let's start again...Ranma, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Ranma."

This sudden introduction caught the fighters off guard. Both hanyou and martial artist awkwardly stared at each other not knowing what to do next. This time, Ranma took a good look at the hanyou. He had seen a lot, A LOT of strange sights in his life, but there was something different about this creature...something ... older.

"What?" snapped Inuyasha.

Ranma noted his ears. "So...you're really a dog of some sort?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"DOG! Why –"

"Sssss..." threatened Kagome.

Inuyasha clenched his fists. _'He's Akane's mate...can't kill...he's Akane's mate._' He took a deep breath. "No." he replied with difficulty, "I am NOT a dog. I'm half mortal, half a dog-DEMON."

"Oh! So you are a dog!"

Kagome and Akane had to hold him back.

"Ranma, you idiot!" snapped Akane.

"What? I just asked him a question!" he replied innocently.

By now, the fuming hanyou had stomped off, cursing loudly and leveling a few trees.

The priestess sighed wearily. "I have a bad feeling about this." she said, glancing warily at Ranma.

"You get used to it." Akane replied.

"Hey!"

"Ranma ... um, well, there's a lot more to tell ... it's a long and complicated story." Kagome began, "I'd rather explain it all back at my house."

"OK, let's go there." Ranma paused, looking around him. "Uh...it's near here right?"

The two girls exchanged a knowing glance. Akane sighed. "Come on." she walked over to the well.

"Wait ... where are we going?" demanded Ranma.

"To my house." replied Kagome.

Ranma blinked. He looked at the well, to Kagome, and back to the well. He noticed that they were standing in a small clearing surrounded by a dense forest. The temple was nowhere in sight. Ranma looked around in confusion. "So...where are we now?" he asked hesitantly.

Akane took a deep breath. "We're in his time ..."

_'His time?' _Ranma's eyes came to rest on Inuyasha's silver head. The blood red haori didn't seem strange to Ranma, nor did the rusty sword that the hanyou wore on his side. There was something about Inuyasha that he couldn't place...this place...THIS place...

His grey eyes widened as the truth dawned on him. "No...this is HIS time? You mean we're back in ...the past?"

Akane nodded. "Yep."

Ranma's mind was reeling. "Through this well?" he asked.

Again, she nodded. "Yep ... Five hundred years in the past."

He took deep breath, letting it out slowly. _'No kidding ... five hundred years in the past!'_ That would explain that eerie feeling in the back of his mind. Ever since they arrived, he sensed that something wasn't quite right.

'_Hmm ... that explains a lot.'_ He looked back at the hanyou. _'Well, almost...'_

Akane came up beside him. "It's crazy...but then, aren't we all?"

He looked at her and grinned. "Good point."

He turned back to Kagome. "Hmm...Okay!"

The young priestess blinked. "Uh...Okay?"

"Yeah, this well is a time travel gate...that's ... kinda cool!" said Ranma, crossing his arms behind his head.

"So ... this doesn't surprise you in any way?"

"Ye-ah ... but I've seen weirder things." he shrugged.

Kagome couldn't believe it. She turned to her friend. "Akane, you weren't joking! Nothing surprises you guys!"

The pair from Nermia burst out laughing. "Nah, not everything." said Ranma lightly. "Hey, even he isn't that different!"

"That's what you think!" yelled Inuyasha, who was standing quite a distance away.

The martial artist jumped. "He heard me?" Kagome giggled.

She pointed to her own ears. "His hearing is super sharp because of his demon powers."

"Wow. That's amazing!" gasped Ranma.

"And don't you forget it!" called the hanyou as he walked towards them.

The pig tailed fighter scowled. "Jerk." he muttered.

Akane smiled. "He heard that too!"

"Aw ... C'mon, let's go already." Ranma grumbled as he grabbed Akane's hand.

"H...Hey!" she protested, her cheeks growing warm.

Ranma looked at her face and felt his own grow red. "Um...It's ... so the cold air won't knock ya on her head."

"Cold air?"

Ranma paused with one leg over the side. "Uh...that freezing cold wind in the well!"

"What wind? You mean when we suddenly go upside down?"

"Hang on," interrupted Kagome, "You mean when you go backward, right?" She was met with a pair of blank looks.

"Feh. Idiots. The rainbow is so obvious."

The three mortals were dumbstruck. "Rainbow?" they exclaimed.

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. "Yeah! How can you miss it?"

"Um ... Inuyasha, it's ALWAYS dark." stated Kagome.

"I didn't see anything." shrugged Ranma.

"Yeah, it's just black." agreed Akane.

Inuyasha stared at the others in confusion. "Feh. You're ALL so damn stupid!" he scoffed.

"Or maybe you're crazy." quipped Ranma.

"Say what!"

"Sure, a dog that SEES rainbows."

"You little shit -"

"Will you both stop it!" snapped Akane. She sighed. "Kagome, what's do think?"

The young priestess looked thoughtful for a few moments. "I see ...Well," she began, "From what I understand, Ranma feels really cold air, you feel like you're upside down, Inuyasha ...uh...sees rainbows..."

Ranma chuckled loudly. The hanyou's rumbling growl became louder.

" ...and I feel like I'm pulled backward!"

Inuyasha impatiently folded his arms. "SO?..."

"I think the well is different for everyone...I never knew that! Besides Inuyasha, you two are the only ones who can travel the well."

"WHAT!" they cried in disbelief.

"I don't know why that is." Kagome mused.

"You mean Sango or Miroku can't come see you?" asked Akane.

"Sango?" echoed Ranma, puzzled.

"No! They've never been able to!"

"Miroku?"

"Surely Shippo can travel back?" continued Akane.

"Travel back..." mumbled Ranma.

"That damn fox! Feh." snorted Inuyasha.

"Fox!"

"Not even a full demon can go thru the well!"

"D ... Demon!"

"So how can this one go through?" pointed Akane.

"Hey..."

"This one?" growled Inuyasha.

"Hey..."

"No the other hanyou." replied Akane sarcastically.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOIN' ON?" shouted Ranma. Three heads turned towards him.

"Whoops! Sorry Ranma!" replied Kagome. "Um ...Look, just come back to my time...er, my house and everything will make sense."

"Ssuuuuuure." Ranma looked at Akane, unconvinced.

She smiled reassuringly. "Please, Ranma. Just trust me on this one."

Ranma looked between both girls. His eyes rested uncertainly on Inuyasha.

Kagome caught his wary look. "Yes, he comes too. And don't worry, Inuyasha _can behave_." She loudly emphasized the last two words.

"Oh, so he's house trained?"

"That's it!"

"Inuyasha!"

The silver haired hanyou took a quick swipe at Ranma, who just leapt out of the way. Akane stomped over and smacked Ranma soundly on the side of the head.

"Ow!"

"Ranma...you idiot!"

Several growls and curses echoed off the walls as they disappeared down the well.

(Thirty minutes later...)

Sota couldn't believe it.

He had never seen Inuyasha in battle before. He had heard stories from Kagome but never, ever had he seen the hanyou in action.

There were shouts and curses and then what sounded like an explosion. Sota had run to the back garden and found Inyuasha and the strange new guest exchanging blows. But he could hardly see them though the blur of silver and red that seemed to fly in every direction.

Suddenly they broke apart. They stood poised on opposite ends of the roof.

"Dog-boy!"

"Pig-face!"

They charged towards the middle and collided in one, mighty clash of colour.

Then abruptly it came to an end. He heard his sister yell something and the next instant both Inuyasha and Ranma were face down ...in the rose bush.

Now the two fighters were seated across the table, glaring silent daggers at one another. Inuyasha had both his ears bandaged, in addition to a black eye. Ranma, however, had numerous bandages up and down his arms and held an icepack on his head.

Sota stared in open admiration at the pair. He mustered up his courage and timidly asked Ranma. "Uh...um...are you ... a fighter?"

His small voice seemed to shake the young man out of his staring match. Ranma looked down at Sota and grinned, "Yeah...you could say that. I'm a martial artist."

"But ... you're not normal!" he blurted out.

"Sota!" chided Kagome, who was attending to a cut on the hanyou's face.

"If they only knew." muttered Akane, putting away the bandages.

"No...I ..I mean ... he can fight Inuyasha! N...Nobody can do that!"

The hanyou grinned, in spite of himself. "Feh..."

Inuyasha and Ranma looked back at each other in mutual disdain.

_'But we're not done yet, dog-boy!'_

_'Feh. Watch your back, pig-face.' _

Thankfully, Mrs Higurashi burst in with several plates of food. "Hope you're hungry!" Their attention diverted, the hanyou and the martial artist eagerly picked up their chopsticks...

... and proceeded to inhale their food.

Akane rolled her eyes in disgust. "Ranma, we are guest at this table!" she whispered with gritted teeth.

"Aw...Awkaay!" he gulped down his last mouthful and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry ... but, I'm starving!"

"Well, control yourself!"

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Um...You're telling me?"

The pair watched as Inuyasha noisily chomped down the contents of his bowl, barely using his chopsticks. The hanyou stopped and looked up. "What?"

"And you call me a pig!"

He growled dangerously in reply.

"He's come a long way y'know!" Kagome cheerfully poured another bowl of ramen and set it in front of Inuyasha.

"Feh. These sticks just get in the way."

"They're for eating properly!"

He snorted. "Humans..." He resumed eating, but used his chopsticks, much to Kagome's delight.

Ranma gave Akane a sidelong glance. "So ... Is this what usually happens?" he asked quietly.

She shrugged. "This is the first time I've seen Inuyasha at Kagome's house."

"Oh yeah?...Well, what were you doing these past three days?"

"Hunting ... for demons."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Demons?"

"Yes, demons." added Kagome. The table fell silent and they turned towards her. She withdrew a small silk pouch hanging from her neck.

"And this is why..."

(Meanwhile, back in the past...)

It was late afternoon, and the sun was beginning it's decent. The well stood silently in the deserted clearing, save for Ranma's backpack that lay forgotten in the field. A small black nose poked out and sniffed the air cautiously. Sensing that he was alone, Ryoga stepped out into the warm sunshine.

_'No way!_' he thought. _'I'm five hundred years in the past!'_

He walked out further, surveying the area. From his vantage point, everything was huge. But he had been in forests before and had gotten used to the view in his pig form. This forest, however, seemed rather different. _'There's something about this place ...'_

He took another long look around him. _'Five hundred years ... this is crazy!' _Sunlight danced between the leafy trees. The grass beneath him was thick and wild.

Ryoga listened carefully for the sounds of traffic. _'Nothing! No cars ... no bikes ... is it possible?'_

His hazel eyes came to rest on the rough stone well. _'So this is a gateway ...'_ He trotted around the well.

_'Time travel ... hmmm, it's not that bad._' he mused. The journey though wasn't unlike changing his form. That familiar tingling sensation, then a sudden pull forward.

He ventured over to the edge of the clearing and stared into the dense forest. '_They mentioned demons...here? In the past...'_ The pig scratched his head in wonder of it all.

_'Whoops! I'd better get back to the well!' _ he thought and proceeded to trot in the opposite direction.

* * *

_A/N: Things are heating up...or at least becoming interesting (I hope!). I took the liberty of describing the whole travelling though the well to try to emphasize the differences between the characters, though it's quite the juggling act with Ranma and Inuyasha, let alone the rest! Any comments and especially criticisms welcome! Please come along ...the chaos is just starting..._


	6. Chapter 6: Rivals and Roasts

_Disclaimer: Nope...still don't own Ranma or Inuyasha._

_A/N: The read and reviews...I'm very grateful for the encouragement. Thankyoumuchly. (Bows very low)._

Dark Ganna_ - You're so right about Sota! But wasn't it when Inuyasha fought the mask of flesh? Anyhow thanks for the reminder! Uh...what I REALLY meant was this was his first time seeing Inuyasha fight another human...yeah, that's it...(sheepishly goes back to standing in the corner)._

Maximara_ - Thanks for the correction and the really thorough reminder! Um...what I REALLY meant to write was...(sighs, then proceeds to bang her head while staying in her corner)_

_Anyhow, in developing this crossover fic, it was either have the Ranma characters effect the Inuyasha world or the Inu's gang effect Nermia. I chose to go with the former in hopes to add a little of that Ranma zaniness to the already magical world Inuyasha. So as a result, some of the characters may not seem totally themselves when they react to what's happening ... as you may find in the next chapter. _

_At any rate, enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: Rivals and Roast**

The sun swiftly descended over the hills, casting a deep orange glow on the clouds that littered the sky. The forest prepared itself for the evening in the shadows that had begun to stretch. It was twilight when the four companions emerged from the well.

"Hmm...it's getting dark!" remarked Kagome, glazing up at the sky. Akane joined her, drinking up the magnificent view. Ranma walked over to retrieve his backpack from the field. As he lifted it, he noticed the slight change in weight.

"Funny..." He weighed his backpack in each hand. "I thought I brought more..."

Inuyasha stood a little ways from the others, listening to sounds in the distance. Suddenly his head snapped up.

"Inuyasha! What is it?" asked Kagome.

"It's the village!" he replied. "The people are fleeing!"

"Oh no! Those demons are back!" cried Akane and followed the hanyou and Kagome down the path. Dismissing his unease, Ranma threw his backpack over his shoulder and ran after them.

In a few short minutes, they arrived to find the village in total mayhem. There were groups of women and children running down the road towards the neighbouring village. Others scurried away, carrying weapons. Several men ran past with blazing torches.

"It's under attack!" cried Kagome, alarmed.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" A girl dressed in light armour ran up to them, her katana unsheathed. "A...Akane! You're here too!"

"Sango – what's going on?" asked Kagome. She caught the girl's puzzled glance at Ranma. "Oh...I'll have to explain later! This is Ranma..."

Sango raised her eyebrows in surprise, but nodded quickly in greeting and then turned back to Kagome. "There _may be_ another demon in the village."

"WHAT!" The priestess came to a halt. "Um... Wait … What do you mean by _maybe_?"

The demon hunter shrugged. "I'm not sure myself! Lady Kaede had caught something in one of the hunting traps and brought it home. Then apparently Shippo threw water on it and it suddenly turned into a man!"

Ranma froze. "W...what did you just say?"

"Um...It changed into a man!"

"No, no, NO!... Before that!"

"Um...Shippo accidentally threw water on it!"

Ranma looked at Akane in alarm. "This sounds way too familiar!" he muttered.

_'It can't be a ... Jusenkyo curse...can it?'_ Akane thought as her brown eyes met his trouble grey ones.

"Ranma, what are you talking about?" asked Kagome, frowning.

The pig tailed fighter looked quickly away. "Uh...nothing!" he mumbled to Kagome, "Um...it just sounds...too weird to be true!"

"Well it's the truth!" said Sango curtly. "You can ask Shippo! Here they are!"

Ahead appeared a young monk and a small orange ball that seemed to be sitting on his right shoulder. As the monk approached, the little ball jumped down and sprinted towards them.

"Kagome!" he cried happily. The priestess caught him in a tight hug.

"Shippo! Are you alright?" she asked.

The little kitsune nodded. "Yeah! I'm ok! But you shoulda seen Lady Kaede! She was soooooo surprised!"

"Shippo! What happened?" Kagome held Shippo at arms length. "Where is Lady Kaede? Is she ok?"

"She's fine, Lady Kagome! She's at the nearby village with everyone else!" replied Miroku, who had just arrived. He smiled as he recognized the shorthaired beauty. "Lady Akane! You're back! We didn't expect your lovely presence so soon!"

"Hello again Miroku! " Akane caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. She smirked. "Say...how's your head!"

The young monk quickly withdrew his hand. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Um...yes, it's fine!" It was then that he noticed the pig tailed fighter standing beside Akane.

"Oh…this is Ranma...Ranma, Lord Miroku." Both young men looked at each other and bowed awkwardly.

"Look, explanations will come later! Right now just tell us about this demon!" Kagome demanded impatiently.

The young monk nodded. "It's a bit of a mystery I'm afraid. Seems that Shippo is the only one that saw it change."

Ranma stared in awe at the little kitsune as he jumped up and down in Kagome's arms. '_Whoa...that kid's got ears...and a tail!'_

"Yeah! Yeah! It was really cool!" Shippo eagerly explained, "One minute he's a pig and the next minute he's a human!"

Ranma's jaw dropped. "P...p...PIG!" he stammered.

"Yeah! And all it took was a little water!" Shippo giggled merrily. "You shoulda seen the look on his face when Lady Kaede shot him!"

They gasped. "WHAT!"

Shippo squeaked in surprise. "No! Wait – he's not dead - she only got him on the side of the head! But he was REALLY scared!"

Kagome frowned. "Soooo ... where is it now?" she asked.

"We don't know! It may not sound like much, but we need to be careful!" Sango gripped her katana. "That demon we fought a few days ago may also still be in the area."

"Um ... Has this pig-demon attacked anyone?" asked Akane as she glanced at Ranma, who appeared very anxious to leave.

"No, it hasn't hurt anyone as far as we know," replied Miroku. "But we ought to track it, just to make sure. The villagers are still frightened from the last demon attack."

"Feh, we'll be able to find this pig-demon quick enough." Inuyasha growled. "If it smells anything like his twin."

The martial artist cracked his knuckles. "And maybe that damn nose of yours needs some adjustments!" he snapped.

The hanyou's eyes flashed dangerously. "You just fuckin' try!"

Sango, Shippo and Miroku watched in amazement as Ranma raised his fist to reply. But fortunately Akane smacked him on the side of his head.

"OW!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Akane shouted angrily.

"Ok...OK!" Kagome stepped between the two fighters. "How about this? We'll split up! Shippo and I will go with Inuyasha and take the north end of the village. Ranma and Akane can go with Sango and Miroku and approach from the south. Between our two groups we're bound to catch it."

Sango uneasily watched Ranma and Inuyasha glower at each other. "Good idea." she replied quickly, and began walking away. Miroku cast them a wary look, then followed after the demon hunter.

"Ranma! C'mon!" Akane pulled at his arm.

"Alright already! I'm comin'." He stomped off after her.

The hanyou snarled. "And don't come back!"

Kagome glared angrily at Inuyasha. "SIT!"

WHAM!

The two groups parted noisily as the shadows lengthened in the empty street

-------------------------------

Ryoga winched as he brought his hands to his head. It wasn't a deep cut, and the bleeding had already stopped by the time he cleared the back garden of the old woman. The animal trap he walked into should have been avoidable, had he not been staring at the kid ... with the tail, playing with some ...crayons. And it was that same kid that accidentally knocked the kettle onto the wooden cage he was in. Unfortunately the old woman just _had_ to be making new arrows at that moment. But, fortunately the arrow she shot had only severed his bandana.

"...damn this curse..." he muttered for the millionth time.

A group of villagers approached and he quickly ducked behind a large cart full of hay. He waited until their footfalls disappeared before running across the dirt road and hiding behind a low wooden fence.

'….almost there….'

He glanced nervously from side to side. He crouched and strained his ears, listening for any sign of movement.

'Nobody...good. Just got to find something that fits-'

The scuffle of sandals running in the dirt startled the already frightened young man. Panicking, he reached up and grabbed the first thing his hand closed upon. Ryoga sprinted back towards the forest. He easily jumped up into a tree and hid himself in the higher branches. For several minutes, he stayed very still, listening carefully for sounds below. After a while, he sat down on the large branch and sighed, feeling the worst was over. But his relief was short lived.

Ryoga looked dismally at the little purple kimono in his hands.

"W...Why me?" he choked.

---------------------------------

Sango and Miroku walked south towards Kaede's hut, eyeing the forest for anything out of the ordinary. Akane and Ranma brought up the rear, looking carefully around them. But the remaining light was fading, making it harder for them to see deep into the forest. It was in the dim light that Ranma spotted it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that unmistakable strip of yellow and black lying forlornly on the ground.

And it was covered in blood.

Ranma felt like he was punched in the stomach. A sinking feeling of horror threatened to overwhelm him.

_'…no...it can't be ...' He_ gingerly picked up the bloody bandana and bit back a cry of frustration.

Akane stepped towards him. "Ranma, what is it?"

Ignoring her, Ranma looked and saw a small trail of blood ahead of him. He looked back over his shoulder, carefully hiding the bandana. "Hey, just wait here with those two. There's something I gotta check." he hastily replied. Before she could protest, he leapt to the rooftops and sped away.

"W-Wait! Ranmaaaaaa!" called Akane.

Sango watched in amazement as he leapt from roof to roof. "How did he-?"

Miroku stared in turn. "Wow!" He turned to Akane, but found she had already run off after the martial artist.

"Akane!" called Miroku. Confused, he and Sango ran after her.

----------------------------------

Ranma's heart was pounding. _'Ryoga...hang on!' _He leapt from roof to roof, searching vainly in the shadows below for any sign of the wanderer.

"Ryoga_!" _he cried out. His eyes fell on a splatter of blood near a fire burning up ahead. He jumped to ground level and warily approached the flames. A slight wind brought the smell of roasting meat to his nose. Appalled, Ranma stepped a little closer….

Amidst the blaze he saw a roasting pig.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He ran towards the fire with his heart pounding in his ears. He skidded to a halt, and stared in utter disbelief.

"Oh my god...oh god….no…..NO!" He gave a strangled sob as he thrust his hands into the fire.

----------------------------------------

Watching from the shadow of the trees, he heard a familiar yell. Curiously he edged his way towards the commotion. He soon saw the figure kneeling by the fire. His eyes widened as he recognized the red silk shirt and unmistakable pigtail.

"R ...Ranma?"

Holding the kimono closed, Ryoga stepped out from behind the trees.

------------------------------------------

Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha carefully walked past the row of abandoned houses. The occupants had already run to the nearby village in fear.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "He's close…." he murmured. Kagome tightened the grip on her bow.

Suddenly they heard a loud scream.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"C'mon!" Inuyasha snarled and broke into a run. Shippo tightened his grip on Kagome's shoulder as she ran after the hanyou.

"Inuyasha! Can you see anything?"

"It's near! The scent is strong!"

They rounded the last corner ...

... and stopped dead in their tracks.

Kagome had never seen anything so bizarre in her entire life.

Shippo just stared.

Inuyasha didn't know whether to laugh or attack.

Ranma was sobbing bitterly. In his hands he seemed to be cradling a roasted pig. But behind him, near the forest's edge, stood a young man barely dressed in a little purple kimono. He was loudly whispering at the distraught fighter.

"No, you useless fool! I'm here!"

"I know … I know!" sobbed Ranma, "I'm so …. sorry!"

"Dammit Saotome! Over HERE!"

Ranma's wailing only increased. "I know you're there...in hell ..." He choked back a sob, "I can hear your ... ghost ...oh my god. ... RYOGA!"

They watched in wonder as the semi-naked youth marched over and punch Ranma soundly in the back of the head.

"Idiot! I AM HERE!" he screamed.

Ranma looked at him, dazed. "R...Ryoga?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I am ALIVE you moron! " Ryoga snapped.

Ranma looked back and forth between the roasted pig and Ryoga. He blinked twice, staring at the wanderer. "Y...You're alive!" Ranma leapt joyfully to his feet…..

….and soundly decked Ryoga in the face.

"Damn it Ryoga! What the hell's wrong with ya?"

Ryoga rubbed his jaw. "What's with me!" He pointed at the pig in Ranma's hands. "How stupid can you get?"

"Idiot! I thought this was you!" He angrily shoved the bloody bandana in his face. "Here! This was covered in your blood!"

"R….Ranma?" Kagome's timid voice brought the two martial artists back to their senses.

Ryoga's eyes widened at the sight of Inuyasha. '_So…this is the hanyou they're talking about…_' he thought to himself. He spotted Shippo peeking over Kagome's shoulder. _'And it's that weird kid!'_

"K…Kagome!" Ranma stared at her in surprise.

"Um…" At a loss for words, Kagome stared back, clearly disturbed. Only Inuyasha stood looking thoughtfully at the wanderer.

"So…it was YOU!" he growled.

"W…what?" Ryoga stepped back, surprised at being addressed by the hanyou.

"It wasn't _that_ bastard that stinks…it was _you_ all along!" Inuyasha mused.

Suddenly Ranma understood.

"You...YOU were in my back pack all this time!"

Ryoga tensed. "You were going to find Akane!"

Ranma glared angrily at his rival. "So? Why the hell are ya here for, P-Chan?"

"Shut up! I came to help!" Ryoga snapped.

"Oh yeah! Ya did a hell of a job! Not only do they think you're a demon-"

"D...Demon?"

" - but how are you going to explain this to Akane? She's out hunting for you too!"

The colour drained from Ryoga's face. "Oh no….Ranma! Ranma, what am I gonna do?" He lifted his hands to his face.

Kagome shrieked and quickly covered her eyes. Ryoga started, then looked down and promptly turned bright red.

"S…ss…sorry!" He frantically pulled the kimono closed.

Inuyasha smirked. "Feh. You're worse than the monk."

"Um ... I gotta go!" Ryoga turned to run into the forest.

But Ranma quickly stood in his way. "No, you idiot! You're just get lost!"

"Get out of my way! Akane's coming!"

"Hey wait!" Kagome kept her hands over her eyes. "Why can't Akane see you like this…no, I mean…y'know…." She started to blush. "I mean why can't she know you're here?"

"Cuz in his other form he's her pet pig!" said Ranma matter-of-factly.

"What? You...you mean you're really a demon?"

"NO!" Ryoga replied sharply. "I'm human! I'm just cursed!"

"Cursed?" She glanced over at Ranma. "I don't understand...what does this have to do with Akane?"

Ryoga looked helplessly at Ranma. The martial artist glared back. "Well, P-chan, what now!"

The wanderer looked back and forth between Ranma and the others. "Ok! Ok! Yes, as a pig I'm Akane's pet! " he blurted out. "But she doesn't know it's me! She can't EVER know!"

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. The hanyou shrugged. "Fuckin' weirdos, the both of them."

She frowned. "I still don't understand why Akane can't-"

"There's no time! PLEASE, I beg you! Help!" Ryoga looked desperately at her.

Ranma let out a long sigh. _'Man…as if this isn't complicated enough.' _He looked at Kagome. "Ryoga's an idiot, but it's true. He's a human with a curse. Look, I can't explain now –"

"Where have I heard that before?" muttered Shippo.

"-but Akane can't know that Ryoga is here!"

"Feh. It's their fuckin' problem, let them solve it!" snarled Inuyasha impatiently. He was getting very tired of waiting for all the explanations.

Shippo stared at Ryoga. "I think that naked human is gonna cry."

The wanderer crouched, clutching his hair with white knuckled fear. Ranma, however, looked like he wanted to punch Ryoga, again.

Kagome groaned. "This is just waaaay too weird!" She was already tired from the last shard hunt, but instead of relaxing at home she had this to sort out. She sighed resignedly as she looked at Ryoga's miserable face. "Look just hide yourselves, and I'll try to find you some clothes."

Inuyasha snorted. "Oi, wench, what the hell are you thinking?"

Kagome shrugged. "Just go with it! Everyone, and I mean _everyone_ has got a lot of explaining to do!"

The hanyou flicked his gaze to back to the two fighters. "So you gonna just leave them here?"

"Hmm…you're right, we can't just leave them alone…" Both her and the hanyou stared at Shippo.

He quickly jumped down. "No! No way! You can't leave me with those two lunatics!"

"Shippo, please!" begged Kagome, "I need you to keep an eye on them."

The kitsune shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't liking this one bit!

Kagome came and knelt beside him. "And I certainly can't leave Inuyasha with them!"

"Feh!"

"Please Shippo! They're not from this time!" She placed her hands together. "I'll be back before you know it!"

Shippo looked at the two fighters, then back to Kagome's pleading face. He sighed and nodded reluctantly. "O...okay."

Relieved, she scooped him up and gave him a big hug. "I'll make this up to you! I promise Shippo!"

She placed him on the ground and turned to leave. "We'll be back real soon!"

"How soon?" Shippo called.

"Soon!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Someone's coming!"

"Hide!" hissed Ranma.

Immediately him and Ryoga ran into the forest. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and leapt away with her on his back. Pouting, Shippo reluctantly followed the human pair.

------------------------

Coming to a small crossroad, Akane came to a staggered halt. The sky had now deepened to purple, making difficult to see as the houses and trees began to blend into the shadows.

"Lady Akane!" Miroku came to stand beside her. "Wh...What's going on? Where's Ranma?"

"Boy, he's fast!" said Sango as she caught up with Akane. "How does he do that?"

But the girl was anxiously scanning the rooftops. "Ranma! You idiot! Why did he run off like that?" she muttered crossly.

Suddenly four burning orbs appeared in the distance, flying swiftly in the sky.

"Kirara!" called Sango, recognizing her companion. But then, the demon hunter gasped. She watched as two hungry, red eyes loomed over the demon cat. As they neared, the three warriors could see the gleaming yellow mass that slithered towards them, it's huge twisted face snapping eagerly at Kirara.

"It's her! That snake-demon is back!" yelled Akane.

"It must have sensed the jewel shards when Kagome returned to the village." said Miroku.

"Oh no! That means Lady Kaede and the other village is under attack!" Sango readied the Hiraikotsu. "I left Kirara to watch over them."

"Lady Akane, I'm sorry but we must see to this!" said Miroku anxiously.

The martial artist nodded. "Hmph! That idiot can take care of himself! C'mon let's go!" All three broke into a sprint towards the two demons in the sky.

As she ran though the forest, Akane took one last glance over her shoulder. _'Ranma! Where are you?' _

------------------------

Shippo didn't have to travel far. His own ears twitched as he heard voices high above him.

'_How did they get up there?'_ he wondered. He made his way up the trees and sat watching them from another branch.

"Ryoga! What the hell were you thinking following me?" Ranma demanded.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure Akane came back!" The wanderer angrily crossed his arms.

"Oh, so you don't trust me? Is that it?"

"No! Ranma...I just wanted to see her again!" He looked down at the purple kimono. "But not like this!" he moaned.

"Well, P-Chan, she's here and you got a lot of explaining to do!"

"What am I gonna do? ... oh, god..." He began to blubber miserably.

The pig-tailed fighter shook his head in disgust. "Ryoga….shut up."

'_So that's his name!'_ The little kitsune edged curiously closer.

'_Hmm ... THAT'S Akane's mate?'_ He watched as Ranma threw his hands in the air, angrily shouting at the other human. _'But he's crazy! I mean, a human wanting to fight Inuyasha...and then he goes and cries over food …' _

He looked over at Ryoga _'Funny, he doesn't seem like a demon!' _He watched as Ryoga struggled to keep the kimono closed. Shippo giggled in spite of himself.

Suddenly both heads turned in his direction.

"Uh oh!" he squeaked, unnerved by the attention.

"It talks!" exclaimed Ryoga.

"Stupid! Didn't you hear him talk to Kagome?"

"Oh you mean that long haired girl?" asked Ryoga.

"Um...yeah...that's Kagome, and the big ugly one is Inuyasha." piped Shippo. He edged a little closer to the pair.

Ranma peered back at him. "Hey…you got ears!"

Shippo's ears tweaked in reply. "Of course! I'm a fox demon!"

"You're ... a demon?"

"Yeah! Watch!" With a pop, Ranma was face to face with an exact replica of himself, but with a large orange tail.

"Wow! That's an improvement!" remarked Ryoga. Shippo burst out laughing and pop, returned to his original form.

"Like being a pig must be a step up for YOU!" said Ranma. He jumped to avoid Ryoga's angry side kick.

"So…what else can you change into?" asked Shippo. Both fighters stopped to look at him.

"Um…I can't change into anything else!" replied the wanderer.

"But aren't you a demon?"

Ryoga's eyes widened. "N…no! I'm human but I have a curse…"

Shippo scratched his head. "Curse?"

"Yes. This terrible curse which was all HIS fault!" he glared furiously at his rival.

"Shut up!" snapped Ranma, as he sat down on the branch. "Y'know the water that you threw on him? It was hot, right?" he asked Shippo.

"Well…yeah! How'd you know?"

"Cuz that's how the curse works. Cold water makes him a pig, hot makes him a human. I've seen it a million times!"

But the wanderer sneered at Ranma. "Well a pig's not as bad as being a-"

"Shut up!" Ranma's fist broke the branch that Ryoga was on. The wanderer had gracefully flipped onto a higher branch.

From his new perch, Ryoga stared hard at his rival. Soon, a slow smile crept onto his face. "Sooooo Saotome … they don't know, _do they?_"

Ranma began to sweat nervously. "Shut. Up. Ryoga."

"Know what? What?" asked Shippo.

Ryoga smiled triumphantly. "Oh, Ranma didn't tell you about –"

"Shut it!" Ranma threw him a punch that split Ryoga's tree in two.

The wanderer gleefully jumped away. "They don't know about HER! Do they?" he taunted.

Shippo watched in alarm as Ranma levelled the forest in his wake. "Stop! Stop it!" he cried after them.

Suddenly, a loud roar pierced the still air. The two rivals stopped and turned to see four burning orbs in the purple sky.

"Kirara!" cried Shippo. "It's Kirara!"

"Kira-wha..." Ranma's voice trailed away. He looked up horror to see the biggest snake he had ever seen loom above the fire that flew in the distance.

"No! It's her! That demon is back!" the young fox demon cried, "We have to tell Kagome and Inuyasha!"

"Her...back! What are you talking about!" Ryoga demanded, not taking his eyes off the oozing yellow mass

"There's no time! C'mon!" cried Shippo anxiously.

"Ryoga, let's go!" cried Ranma as he scooped the little kitsune up in his arms. "Akane's out there too!"

With Shippo in tow, he and Ryoga leapt swiftly through the trees and towards the battle ahead.

* * *

_A/N: Oh my goodness, this narrative is really choppy, I admit, but I had to update it before I changed my mind, AGAIN! This is by far the hardest chapter to organize in terms of plot and pacing. If you have any helpful suggestions to improve this chapter please let me know! And don't worry dear reader, things will be explained...eventually. Like most situations in Nermia, there are a lot of misunderstood events that help to create that chaos that follows Ranma. If you thought this was chaotic, just wait until next chapter ..._


	7. Chapter 7: Here Kitty Kitty

_Disclaimer - again, all characters are created and owned by Rumiko Takahashi._

_A/N: So, the battle(s) begin...again! Thank you again for continuing to read these humble attempts (and being so patient!). This next instalment follows 3 different events that crash into one due to the fact that I had a series of manga pictures in my head as I wrote this..._

_And now, have you ever wondered what would happen if Ranma met Kirara? Let's find out...

* * *

_

**Ch.7: Here Kitty Kitty**

The sun sank deep into the horizon as the early evening stars began to sparkle out of the dark blue sky. But Akane took little notice. Her mind was focused solely on the demon that lurked ahead. She was nervous. And afraid. Her first encounter with the snake demons left her shaking all over. In all the battles she had witnessed, this was the first enemy she met who ruthlessly murdered others. And unlike other dangerous situations, Ranma wasn't there to protect her. She knew, without a doubt, that these demons were way beyond anything she had ever fought.

Akane glanced ahead and saw the last bit of light glance off Sango's boomerang. _'I can still fight...but not without help.'_ she thought to herself. Even without Ranma, she knew she needed the strength of others to help her though impossible situations.

Breathless, Akane soon reached the small clearing where Sango and Miroku stood, weapons at hand. She looked at Sango. "What is it?" she asked, warily eyeing the dark forest around her.

"Kirara's gone!" replied Sango through gritted teeth. "I tried to watch her through the trees but ..." Her dark eyes narrowed as she gripped her boomerang tightly. "Now the sky is empty and there's no sign of her or those damn snake demons."

Akane's heart sank. 'Oh no...' She looked back up at the sky, scanning the air for any sign of the cat demon.

Miroku frowned. "Something's not right." he murmured, looking around him. "Why would those demons disappear if they came for the jewel shards..." His voice trailed off.

Suddenly, the truth occurred to them. All three looked at each other in horror.

"Kagome."

"She must be nearby."

Suddenly they heard a loud crash. Near the village, a white light flared in the distance.

"Then so is Inuyasha!" cried Sango. "Those demons must have found them!"

All three fighters plunged back into the dark forest.

'_Ranma' _thought Akane, 'W_here are you!'_

_(Meanwhile, somewhere in the village)_

"Oi, wench, hurry up already!"

"Hang on!" called Kagome over her shoulder, "I gotta find something that'll fit Ryoga!" She reached up and pulled a green hakuma down from the drying line. "Ah, this should be big enou– " her voice trailed off as she suddenly sensed an aura.

In turn, Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled as he recognized the scent. "Keh. Fucking snakes!"

"And a shard! We gotta warn the others!"

"Keh! Sango, Akane and the lech can handle themselves."

"No! Ranma, Ryoga and Shippo! We gotta find them!"

Suddenly a burst of white light flared in the distance, followed by an unnatural shriek of pain.

"Oh god..."

"Let's go!" he barked and with Kagome on his back, the pair raced towards the commotion.

_(Moments ago, in a small glade, near the village)_

Shippo rubbed his eyes, and stared at the scene before him. The young kitsune couldn't believe that they were mortals. First, they were 'flying' through the trees - just like Inuyasha. Then the next minute Ranma and Ryoga were running _towards_ that snake demon like two lunatics. Shippo had thought for sure that they were as good as dead.

"Moko Takabisha!"

"Shishi Hokodan!"

A blue orb and red orb burst from the two fighters; one from Ranma's hands, and the other from Ryoga's – both orbs whirling quickly to combine as one, white light. When the orb slammed into the snake, a blinding light briefly lit the area, forcing Shippo to shield his eyes against the glare. The snake gave a howling cry, and as the light faded the kitsune saw that the demon's entire front was badly burnt.

He continued to stare at the two young men in awe. _'How can they be human?_

Now, two young men stood poised for another attack. Ranma stared coldly at the snake demon, engulfed in a blazing blue aura. In contrast, Ryoga was surrounded with a bright red aura, wickedly cracking his knuckles.

"Hey Shippo!" called Ryoga, not taking his eyes off the demon, "You ok?"

"Y..yeah! I...I'm fine!" he squeaked, still in shock.

"Now for round two!" declared Ranma.

"Whoa! Watch it! Its mouth is poisonous! And...and don't let it bite you!" Shippo cried, "Oh, and watch out for the other one!"

Ranma pause midstride. "What...what other one?"

"There's another snake demon that's got a jewel shard in her mouth. She's the one to watch out for!"

"What! Where?" cried Ryoga.

As if to answer, a deafening screech burst from deep within the forest, making the trio cringe. Taking advantage of the distraction, the wounded snake attacked.

"BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

Ryoga just managed to throw a wall of flying earth between them and the charging snake, catching the demon completely off guard. And in a heartbeat, Ranma leapt onto its surprised head..

"Eat this!"

Both of Ranma's fists descended onto its skull. A loud crack sounded through the air as the snake suddenly went limp, and fell lifeless to the ground. Soon, its body began to disintegrate into a grey ash before fading away completely.

For a few uncertain moments, they all stood in shock, overcome by what had happened.

Finally, Ryoga spoke. "So...does that means it's...gone?" he asked breathlessly.

Ranma stared at the large patch of blood stained grass that remained. Part of him was very relieved that the threat was over, yet part of him felt...guilty. He frowned, wrenching his gaze from the grass. He had never killed before, and now that he had, Ranma wasn't sure how he should feel.

"I...I guess so." he replied.

"You...You did it!" said Shippo in astonishment. "You.Did.It!...WOW!" He ran back towards the two confused fighters. "That was so cool! A...Are you sure you're only human?"

"Well yeah, for my part!" grinned Ranma, relieved to have something to distract him from his uneasy emotions.

"Hey...Shippo – didn't you mention something about another demon?" asked Ryoga, eyeing the forest warily.

Instinctively, they all looked towards the trees that surrounded the small glade in which they stood. Shippo's ears flicked and he cocked his head, intently listening.

His eyes widened in fear. "Something's coming towards us!"

Both fighters tensed. "From which direction?" asked Ryoga.

Shippo pointed to the trees beyond.

Ranma dropped into another stance. "Ok...Ryoga, on my signal, attack!" The wanderer nodded grimly. Seconds passed as they waited.

"Ready..."

Both fighters battle auras burst into flames as they sensed the approach from the darkness ahead. The kitsune stood a few feet behind them, terrified.

But it was Shippo's ears that caught her voice from the forest.

"I can see it!" she cried.

His eyes widened in shock. "Kagome..."

"...ready..."

Shippo screamed, "NO! Stop!"

"Wha-" Ranma and Ryoga abruptly halted their attack just as Inuyasha and Kagome came into view.

"What the hell..." exclaimed the hanyou, taking note of the fighter's fading auras.

"Shippo! Ranma, Ryoga! Are you ok? " cried Kagome anxiously as she leapt off Inuyasha's back. "What happened?"

Shippo happily leapt into her arms. "Kagome! Whoa...we thought you were the other snake demon!"

"Other snake demon?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah...yeah! These two pulverized one of them! And they're mortals!" he grinned, "It was sooooo cool!"

"W...what!" Kagome looked at two young men in amazement.

"Yeah...well." muttered Ryoga, who was trying not to look embarrassed by Shippo's praise. Ranma just shrugged.

Inuyasha stared hard at them. _'How could they do it? And these fucking snakes aren't just any common demon.'_ He walked over to bloody grass and caught the fresh stench of death. _'Damn...they...they really did it!'_

"Surprised?"

He turned and was greeted by Ranma, grinning with his hands behind his head.

"Nah...not really. You're just fuckin' luck-"

But the hanyou's comment was cut off by a thundering crash that made everyone jump. Suddenly, the large, fiery form of Kirara emerged from the trees.

"Kirara!"

"Get back!" bellowed Inuyasha, watching the dark forest once more.

Everyone quickly backed away from the scene.

Everyone, except Ranma.

He stood, deathly white, his eyes fixed on Kirara. It was the single, most horrifying creature he had ever laid eyes on. The biggest live cat stood before him, it's paws lit with an unearthly fire. Ranma felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. His mouth went dry and his body went ridged. He vaguely noticed Ryoga shout his name before his mind went blank.

The others watched in utter shock as Ranma suddenly hissed, then dropped onto all fours.

"R ...RANMA!" cried Kagome, watching him lick his hand and clean his face."Ryoga, what's wrong with him?"

"No.no.no.no! Not NOW!" he cried, clutching his hair in frustration, "Ranma, you idiot!"

It was Inuyasha's turn to stare at pig-tailed fighter. "What the fuck are you doing?" he bellowed.

Ranma arched his back and hissed menacingly at the hanyou.

"Meow..."

* * *

_A/N: More chaos... I hope you were able to follow the story threads, the main link being Ranma and Ryoga's combined attack resulting in the 'white light' seen in the distance. Another thing to note is Shippo's hearing - since he's a young youkai I figured he hasn't developed how to use his ears yet, hence not picking up Kagome's voice at the first instance. Well for the next chappy I'm going to try to lighten it up a bit because I find it really tough to write battle scenes. If you have any suggestions on improvement please **say so**. Review!_


	8. Chapter 8: R is for Pchan

_Disclaimer - As before.

* * *

_

**Ch. 8: R is for P-Chan**

Sango, Miroku and Akane raced anxiously through the forest, looking for any sign of Kirara.

"It's her! I can see her!" cried Sango, quickening her pace.

Akane looked ahead and saw the dull light of the demon cat's fiery paws, just beyond the forest edge. But they also overheard the sounds of a ferocious animal fight. Indeed, as they grew closer, sounds became more intense.

"DIE!"

Miroku frowned. "I think that was Inuyasha!"

"Meeeoooow!"

"R...Ranma!" exclaimed Akane.

Miroku looked sharply at Akane. "What did you say?"

Before she could reply, a loud, angry roar filled the air.

"YOU! Get the fuck back here!"

"MEOW!"

"Inuyasha let him go!"

"No way! He's gonna pay for – OW! ...You bastard!"

"Uh oh. Now he's really dead."

"Ranma you idiot!"

"SIT!"

The trio pushed through the dense leaves and found themselves in a small clearing, surrounded by the forest. The ring of trees were lit with the remaining light of the evening, casting them in a gentle glow. The glade itself was filled with wild grass spread thickly around the area. It was an altogether lovely scene, had it not been for the peculiar sight before them.

Akane couldn't believe her eyes. "R...Ryoga!"

Inuyasha lay flat on the ground, swearing and sputtering furiously, his haori shredded in several places. Kagome stood with her hand on her hips, yelling at him from above. Shippo and Kirara were hiding behind a semi-naked young man who was up till now, bellowing at something in the trees...

The sound of Akane's voice made Ryoga's blood freeze. Every nightmare he had of this moment flashed before his eyes. _'No! NO! This can't be happening!'_ he thought desperately. Time seemed to slow for Ryoga as he turned and faced her.

"A...A..ka..ne." Ryoga clutched the tiny kimono closer to his body.

"Ryoga! W...What are you doing here?"

Fortunately a loud bang distracted Akane from Ryoga. She looked to see Inuyasha retrieve his fist from a large hole in the ground. Before the hanyou could attack, Kagome grabbed his right arm to stop him. Ranma, however, stood strangely on all fours, hissing loudly.

Miroku stared at the pig tailed young man, bewildered. "Um...We missed something, didn't we?" he asked Kagome.

"Damn right you did!" she replied as she turned back to the hanyou. "Inuyasha stop it! You can't hurt him!"

"That freak came at me FIRST!" he snarled, wrenching his arm away. "He's fucking crazy! Look! He thinks he's a damn cat! Ok? A fucking cat!"

"What!" exclaimed Sango, staring at Ranma while he hissed back at Inuyasha.

His golden eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm gonna make you sorry you were ever born!" he hollered at the fighter.

Furious, Ranma leapt onto Inuyasha's chest, causing the both of them to tumble and turn into a snarling blur of silver and red.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

"Ranma!"

Their snarling and scratching grew louder and more violent. Suddenly Inuyasha had Ranma flat on his back, pinned to the ground. But the fighter, in his state, head butted the hanyou with a loud CRACK!

The blow made Inuyasha release Ranma, who angrily shoved the hanyou off his front. Roaring with rage, Inuyasha lunged at the fighter and landed a blow on Ranma's side just as he scurried away on all fours.

But the astonished group watched as Ranma quickly regained his balance and launched himself back at Inuyasha. Then they both disappeared into a blur of colour. The others ran towards the fighting duo as they continued, leaping into the trees.

"Ranma is human, isn't he?" asked Miroku, watching the young man leap easily from tree to tree.

Kagome shrugged. "Well, I think so...But since Kirara arrived he's been acting really, really weird!"

"What IS wrong with him?" cried Sango, listening to Ranma 'meow' at the hanyou.

"It...It's Cat – Fu!"

All eyes turned to Akane. "Cat – Fu?" they exclaimed.

She nodded glumly, tearing her gaze from the ongoing fight. "Its...it's Cat-fu!" She began nervously. "See...when Ranma was young, he had a terrible training experience with cats. So...so now he's got a huge fear of them!"

"But what does this have to do-"

"You don't understand!" cried Akane, cutting Miroku short, "Ranma is SO afraid of cats that he turns **into **one to cope!"

There was a wall of stunned silence.

"R...really?" asked Kagome, not quite convinced she heard correctly. She looked over a Sango, who shrugged.

Miroku shook his head in disbelief. "Does he really hate cats THAT much?"

"Yes!" replied Akane, somewhat frustrated, "Everything from kittens to tigers!"

"So how did he turn into..." Sango's voice trailed off as a small cat with two tails came bounding up to her. "Kirara...I see."

Akane groaned. "Great. Ranma freaks out on demon cats as well!" She sighed heavily. "I knew about Kirara and I totally forgot! I ...I should've warned him."

"It's a little late now!" replied Kagome, anxiously watching Inuyasha and Ranma continue to bicker in the trees above. "Is there any way to snap him out of it?"

"Well, yes, he can be brought back to normal." replied Akane.

Miroku looked over at Sango. "Normal?" he muttered quietly.

"But he needs to calm down!" continued Akane.

All eyes turned back to the two fighters in the trees.

"...and try this ya freak!" cried Inuyasha as he brought his fist crashing through the branch Ranma stood on.

"Meeeooooowwww!" spat Ranma, leaping deftly over the hanyou, kicking his head as he did so.

Akane crossed her arms, clearly annoyed. "Ugh, it's hard enough when he's normal to keep him and Inuyasha apart!"

"I know!" groaned Kagome. "Who'd of thought they'd fight like cats and...oh, wait a minute."

"Well, for a mortal, Ranma is doing very well against Inuyasha!" Miroku stated in admiration. "Just look at that speed!"

As the hanyou recovered his balance, Ranma turned and took a vicious swipe at Inuyasha's side, causing them both to tumble off the high branch. And as they fell, they loudly traded a whirlwind of blows and kicks.

"I agree!" replied Sango as they continued to watch the fight. "Ranma's skills are exceptional!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" bellowed Inuyasha as he and Ranma broke apart to separate trees. "You think this bastard can beat me?"

Ranma growled loudly from another tree, his claws digging deep into the trunk.

"Stop it!" yelled Kagome. "Please!"

"Inuyasha! We need to get Ranma to calm down!" called Miroku, "It's the only way to bring him back to...um...normal."

"Normal? NORMAL! Feh." He glared across at the young man, "Good luck!"

"Look, will you just stop trying to kill him?" snapped Kagome.

"Hey! He came at me first!"

"Shhhhhh! All of you, be quiet!" whispered Sango, "Akane's trying something..."

They watched the young woman slowly approached the base of the tree. She looked up and saw that Ranma stood on all fours, ready to attack Inuyasha who was snarling from the opposite tree.

_'Oh I hope this works!'_ she thought anxiously.

"Ranma!" called Akane, "Heeeereee Ranmaaaaa!"

At the sound of his name broke Ranma's glaring match with the hanyou. He looked down at Akane kneeling in the grass below. A flicker of recognition flashed briefly in his eyes. Akane, seeing that she had his attention, pulled out a piece of string and wriggled it back and forth.

"Heeere Ranma!"

The young man blinked, his blue grey eyes flashing in excitement. He watched with growing interest at the string, feeling the sudden urge to pounce on it.

Inuyasha looked away, snorted loudly with distain. "Feh. Fucking cats."

Ranma arched his back and hissed in reply.

"NO! Raaaanmaaa!" called Akane. "We need to get him away from Inuyasha so he can calm down!" she whispered to the others.

"Let me try! Raaaaanma! Heeere!" called Kagome, who came to sit beside Akane.

The fighter stopped to look at the girls below, his eyes intently watching the string that Akane waved back and forth.

Inuyasha snorted. "Oi wench! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Trying get Ranma down you idiot!" she whispered loudly, "So don't starting fighting again!"

"Feh. You're wasting your time!"

Ranma broke his gaze and hissed back at the hanyou.

"No! Over here!" cried Akane. She watched Ranma frown deeply, trying to decide whether to continue the fight or give into the temptation of the string.

"Oh no! We need a stronger distraction!" muttered Kagome

"Hey, try this!" Sango pulled the red ribbon from ponytail and sat down beside Akane, who took it and waved it back and forth on the grass. Immediately Ranma focused his attention back to the group below.

"Keep going! I...I think it's working!" exclaimed Kagome.

Now all three girls were calling gently up to the young man. "Raaaaanmaaaa!"

"How does he do it?" remarked Miroku jealously. He stood, frowning, several yards back with Kirara. Since Ranma changed, the demon cat transformed to her smaller state and watched the action from behind Miroku's legs.

Ranma's eyes closely followed the red ribbon as it slithered back and forth on the grass below, mesmerized by its colour.

Inuyasha, however, watched with growing contempt. "Feh. What the hell kind of a moron turns into a damn cat!"

Kagome looked calmly up at the Inuyasha. "Sit."

WHAM!

Immediately the hanyou was silenced with a big mouthful of dirt.

"Grrrr...Wha dah phuk-!"

"Inuyasha. Stop fighting. PLEASE!"

He looked up at Kagome's steely gaze, warning him that enough was really, enough. Inuyasha snorted and sat up, quite cross. "Fine then!" He turned and stomped off to stand beside Miroku.

With his rival silenced, Ranma found that the temptation proved too great. He leapt down and was soon sitting happily among the girls.

"Wow, he's just like a cat!" remarked Kagome. She watched as Ranma rolled on in back with the ribbon tangled between his hands and feet. She let out a small giggle.

"He really likes your ribbon Sango!"

"I know." replied Sango, smiling slightly, "Just look at him go!"

"Yeah, I didn't think Ranma could be so...playful!" remarked Kagome.

"WHAT!" bellowed the irate hanyou, rolling his sleeves back up. Fortunately, Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just wait Inuyasha." he muttered. "Let's just see where this goes."

"I don't like where this is going!"

"Wait, Inuyasha! Wait!" Miroku looked carefully at his companion. "Look, we need that young man back to normal before we can continue searching for that jewel shard."

"Feh."

Inuyasha scowled, silently admitting that the monk was right. He shoved his hands angrily into his sleeves, but kept a close eye on Ranma's every move.

After a few moments, the pig-tailed fighter had the ribbon firmly between his teeth. Looking tired he padded on all fours over to Akane and plopped himself on her lap. The girls gasped as Ranma nuzzled Akane's cheek before curling up and promptly closed his eyes.

Kagome noted her friend's reddening face. "Does this...um, happen every time?"

"Yeah, he's kinda, well...um, cuddly in this state." she mumbled. "He...He's just being a cat. That's all."

Kagome gave Sango a knowing look. "Oh really?"

But Akane just rolled her eyes, and turned a deeper shade of red. "Yes, he's just being a cat. Just look at this." The girls watched as Akane began to gently stroke Ranma's head. A low, contented growl rumbled from his chest.

"He...He's actually...purring!" said Sango in awe.

Akane nodded. "See? Told you he's just like a cat! Anyhow this is a good sign! It means he'll be going to sleep soon!"

"Is that a good thing?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, once he's asleep, he'll return to normal." They watched as Ranma yawned and snuggled closer to Akane, making her blush even more.

She shifted uncomfortably under their stares. "Um...Anyhow this idiot won't remember a thing when he wakes up." she replied awkwardly, "So for now the best thing is for him to get to sleep."

Kagome nodded. "Well how long will that take?"

"Um, I'm not sure. All I know is the more I pet him, the more he relaxes."

"Well, can we help?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha snorted in protest. "HEY!"

"Yes, if we all pet Ranma, maybe it'll make him go to sleep faster?" suggested Sango pragmatically.

Miroku edged closer. "HEY!"

All three girls turned. "SHHHHH!"

"We're trying to help calm him down." whispered Kagome angrily.

"I don't think he'll be calming down that way!" snapped Inuyasha.

"Sit!"

WHAM!

A low growl rose from the earth as Inuyasha peeled himself off the ground. "I swear I'm gonna tear his fuckin' head off when he comes to!"

"I'll gladly help you!" muttered the monk darkly as they watched the girls caress and pet Ranma.

Infuriated, Inuyasha stomped off towards the forest.

"How. Much. Longer. Do. You. Have. To. Do. THAT!" he demanded, giving the trees a good kick between each word.

"Yes." Miroku crossing his arms impatiently. "How much longer?"

Amidst the chaos, no one noticed the absence of two members who had run off into the woods. The young man appeared to stumble though the trees, immodestly dressed in a small, purple kimono. He was followed, curiously, by an annoyed young kitsune.

"Ryoga! Stop!" Shippo yelled for the umpteenth time. He was trying to keep up with the young man, which wasn't too hard considering Ryoga was half blinded by tears.

"Ryoga! C'mon!"

"No! I...I can't!" he wailed, "A...Akane...!"

But Shippo was growing impatient. "Ryyyoooogaaaaa! We have to get back to the others!"

"NO!" he cried, "...Oh god, what am I gonna do? Oh, Akane..."

"So you want to see her..." he replied quietly, his mouth set in a thin line. The next instant, a cloud of smoke burst onto Ryoga's path and when it cleared, there stood Shippo, transformed into a familiar short haired girl...

Ryoga skidded to an abrupt halt, falling terrified on his knees. "Aaah! A...Akane!"

"Ryoga! What's wrong?" he (Akane)asked with false concern. "Won't you stop and talk about it?"

But her sudden appearance only served to shock the wanderer out of his senses.

"A...A.ka..neee! I'm ss-soooo ssss-sorry!" he stammered, then immediately turned and ran.

"W...Wait! Ryoga! NO! Stop! It's me, Shippo!" Not bothering to transform back, the kitsune ran after the distraught fighter. "Hey! You were suppose to stop!"

However, seeing 'Akane' run after him made Ryoga deaf to reason. "A-Akane! I'm soooo sorry!"

"No! Wait! It's me, Shippo!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Ryooooogaaaaa!"

But the young man kept running, back towards the direction of the glade.

Shippo sighed as he kept up the chase. "I just don't understand these mortals!"

**(Back in the glade...)  
**

The first thing Ranma felt was the ground against his back, it was hard and slightly cold. Then he realized that his head was lying on something soft, and that someone was slowly stroking his hair, and his arms, and his legs...

'_What the?_' He realized that there were several pairs of hands stoking his body. He shifted his legs away, uncomfortable at the idea of some stranger touching him.

"Hmm...that should do it!"

"Hey, I think he's coming around!"

"Ranma!"

He gingerly opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of not one, but three lovely faces peering anxiously down at him.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Kagome.

"Um...I...I think so." he replied. He had no idea what had happened, or how he ended up on Akane's lap, alive.

But the girl in question smiled down at him. "Idiot."

He was about to return the smile when he heard the sound of someone stomping towards him.

"It's about time damn it!"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles loudly. They turned and saw the hanyou, looking rather worse for wear, make a beeline towards them. His haori was shredded in several places, his face was smeared in dirt, and his eyes were anything but safe.

Kagome and Sango quickly stood up.

"Inuyasha, just give him some space!" replied Kagome, placing herself between the hanyou and Ranma.

"OH, I'll give him something." he snarled.

Ranma, still very confused, rose instantly to his feet. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he demanded.

"With me? WITH ME?" Inuyasha threw his hands in the air. "You're one to talk!"

"What's wrong with me..." Ranma froze, thinking that his curse was finally out. He fought down the urge to panic. _'Oh.my.god...they know! THEY know! HE knows!' _

Ranma cleared his throat nervously. "L...Look, it's not like, um...I mean, ...I'm a GUY! OK!" he sputtered.

But Akane just shook her head. "No, you idiot! It was the Cat-fu."

"C...Cat-fu!" echoed Ranma.

"Yes. Cat-fu!" repeated Akane, giving Ranma a hard look. He returned her gaze, not quite understanding what she meant.

"It was Kirara, unknowingly of course!" added Kagome.

He looked over at Kagome and Sango and spied the small cat-like demon hiding behind the demon hunter's legs. He shuddered inwardly, suddenly remembering the horrible view of this cat on fire running towards him.

"You saw her in her transformed state." replied Sango, seeing the puzzled look on Ranma's face. "She...um, decided this present form would be best for now."

"Oh." was all he could say, silently thanking the heavens that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Yes, well, fortunately you had three lovely women to look after you." said Miroku stiffly. He stood menacingly beside Inuyasha, coldly grinding the end of his staff into the ground.

"W...What?"

"They were stroking you like you were some CAT." snarled Inuyasha, his eyes blazing dangerously.

"Eh?" Ranma looked over at the girls in surprise.

Akane shrugged. "Since you were in, well, cat mode, petting you would be the quickest way to get you to fall asleep."

He looked at Kagome and Sango, who sheepishly nodded. Ranma then turned to meet the death glares of Inuyasha and Miroku.

'_Ooooh, great. And I didn't even do anything.'_ he thought miserably.

"Good thing your back to normal. For a while it looked like you and Inuyasha were going to kill each other." said Kagome.

"Feh. Hardly."

Ranma frowned. "Say that again?"

Inuyasha raised his fist but the blow never came. Suddenly, out of the woods came a loud wail.

"I'm sooooo soooooryyyyyyy!"

"Ryooooogaaaa!"

Everyone stopped and stared at the young man in the purple kimono running blindly away from what looked like Akane with a large orange tail.

"Shippo!"

"Ryoga!"

They immediately stopped like two animals caught in headlights. Both groups stared at each other in surprise. Shippo, however, recovered his shock quickly.

"Kagome! Whew, boy am I glad to see you!" A loud pop and a puff of smoke later, the young kitsune appeared.

Ryoga's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he watched, dumbfounded, as Shippo made his way over to the group of shocked onlookers. _'If that wasn't Akane...then...' _Ryoga's felt his stomach drop as he looked at the real Akane.

Kagome scooped up the kitsune in a tight hug. "Hey! Where have you been?"

"Running after this magical mortal!" he replied, slightly annoyed. "You told me to watch over them! Since you were busy with Ranma – " he glanced suspiciously at the pig tailed fighter. "- um...Anyhow Ryoga's been trying to run away so I chased after him – which was easy cuz he just ran in a circle."

Inwardly, Ryoga groaned, cursing his directionless sense.

"Shippo, what do you mean, magic mortal?" asked Miroku, looking at Ryoga warily.

The kitsune nodded. "Oh yeah, you haven't met him yet! This is the pig demon you were looking for!"

"What?" exclaimed Sango.

"Pig demon?" asked Akane.

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, yeah! This is the demon you were hunting earlier!"

But Akane shook her head. "No, you must be mistaken! Ryoga's a normal human!"

"No he can really change into a pig!" insisted Shippo, "He's not a demon, just a cursed human. He said so himself!"

"Did he?" asked Sango.

"Yes he did! Right Ranma?" Shippo turned to the fighter in question.

Ranma was up to this point still coming to terms with having been petted to sleep by three girls. But now that Ryoga was silently begging him for help, Ranma's mind grew even more bewildered with the circumstances. So he did the only thing he could think of...

"Um...well. I...um...I don't know. I mean, I've never really seen him change into a pig HERE, in this time...um, See..."

Ryoga silently cursed Ranma as he listened to the badly formed cover up. _'You idiot! You've made it worse!'_

"B...But you said that cold water can change him into a pig, right?" interrupted Shippo enthusiastically.

"Water..." Akane looked hard at Ryoga, thinking.

Panicking, Ranma quickly added, "Um...wait. Wait Akane! I think Shippo um, meant that water can make Ryoga...um..._smell_ like a pig! Right Shippo?" He gave the kitsune a knowing look.

But Shippo didn't catch on. "No, that's not what I meant!"

Ranma smiled brightly. "Yes. YES you did!" he muttered through his teeth.

But Akane ignored all this and kept staring at Ryoga. _'Cold water..._'

She thought through all the things she knew about Ryoga during their friendship over the years, remembering that there was always that something about this young man that she didn't quite get. Was it his hopeless sense of direction? No. Was it his fangs? No, though they were unusual. Was is his hair? His clothes?

Then she remembered his bandana. She had often thought Ryoga's looked similar to the one around the neck of...

The thought clicked, and suddenly, Akane understood.

"P-chan?" she asked slowly.

Ranma inhaled sharply and looked across at the dejected wanderer. _'Ryoga! I am SO sorry.'_

Ryoga closed his eyes and wished his would to sink into the ground. He wanted, with all this heart, to be anywhere but here. Taking a deep breath, he slowly opened his eyes and found himself, unhappily, still in the glade, with Akane standing right in front of him.

He realized, with sinking clarity, the moment of truth had come. Ryoga sighed heavily, and with all the effort he could muster, looked into Akane's eyes and nodded.

She gasped. "P…P-chan?...You're P-chan?"

Ryoga summoned his courage to speak. "Y...Yes!"

While Akane stood gaping at Ryoga, Ranma was holding his head in his hands.

"Ranma? What's going on?" whispered Kagome with growing alarm.

"Just watch." he replied unhappily. Ranma thought that he would be overjoyed the day Akane found out about her 'P-chan', yet, in reality he was feeling rather worried about his rival.

Miroku frowned, his own instincts warning him. "Ranma, what's wrong with Ryoga?"

"Akane." Ranma sighed, "Akane now knows about P-chan."

"P-chan..." Kagome's eyes widened in realization. "No...HE's P-chan! THE P-chan? Her pet pig, P-chan?"

Sango frowned. "Her pet pig?"

Ranma nodded. "Yep. In his cursed form, he's her pet pig."

Kagome stared at the back of Akane's figure. "No way! Ryoga is the pet pig she wrote about? The pet she sometimes brought to school? The one that sleeps with her in bed!"

Ranma gritted his teeth. "Yep. That's him"

"They slept together in her bed!" remarked Miroku, amazed.

"You don't have to repeat that." grumbled Ranma.

Kagome shook her head. "And...and Akane never knew!"

"Uh oh." replied Shippo.

They all turned back and watched Akane begin to make her way towards Ryoga.

"Um...is Ryoga going to be ok?" whispered Kagome timidly.

"For the next five seconds." muttered Ranma, instinctively taking a step back as Akane neared the miserable young man.

"You're P-chan?" Akane demanded, balling her fists up.

Ryoga meekly shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Y...Yes."

She was now marching over to him. "You're P-Chan."

"Y...Yes. Akane I'm so sor–"

"YOU'RE P-CHAN!"

"Akane wait-!"

The others watched in amazement as Akane, with one kick, booted the young man away.

"Wow." exclaimed Miroku.

They stood in stunned silence, unsure of what would happen next.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I thought this would be a good time for Pchan to be revealed (thanks Dawnlove) and for Akane to come to terms with it. And many, **many** thanks to The Bog Witch for beta-ing this particular chappy._

_It may have seemed rather OC for Akane to be less volatile with Ranma. To explain, this story is set post-manga, after the battle with Saffron where both teens nearly died, as well as having a failed wedding. Lots of emotional baggage to sort though, and yet, here they are, in Feudal Japan, faced with situations more dangerous than either have experienced (i.e. murderous snake demons). On top of this, they have to deal with Inuyasha - which isn't easy considering Ranma's personality. But no matter what, Akane has always helped Ranma through times of trouble. _

_Lastly, I've had several suggestions that Inuyasha should use the 'Wind Scar' technique on Neko-Ranma but I couldn't, since Ranma's mortal and thus Tesusaiga can't be used against one – not that Inuyasha wouldn't have minded..._


End file.
